Harmless Fun
by Stellata
Summary: When Kurt slaps Finn's ass in front of the whole school, Finn decides to teach Kurt a lesson. But what Finn begins turns into something a lot more complicated - and more fun - for both of them. Kurt/Finn slash. AU season 1 and onward.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee in any way.

A/N: Set during episode 2, Showmance.

* * *

"What was that?"

Kurt turned and smiled at the quarterback.

"What was what, Finn?"

The taller boy growled and stepped towards him. Years of being bullied had conditioned Kurt to step back, away from the potential threat.

But Finn advanced further, and before Kurt realized it, he was up against the wall.

"You slapped my ass," Finn said, his face looming above the smaller boy's.

"Er - " Kurt gasped.

"In front of the entire school," Finn finished. He wasn't frowning, just staring down at Kurt with darkened eyes.

Kurt could feel Finn's aura spreading around him, encompassing him. He could smell Finn's sweat, as well as something special - oh god, it was cologne. Euphoria For Men by Calvin Klein, Kurt thought, a touch dreamily.

He was a little scared. After all, Finn could easily kick his ass. But more than that, Finn was hot as hell, and in his personal space.

Kurt bit his lip to keep from moaning as Finn's hand slid to his hip, anchoring the smaller boy in place against the wall.

"So, what was that about?"

"Harmless... fun," Kurt managed to say, without his voice shaking _too_ much.

"Harmless fun?" Finn said softly. "I don't think so."

Finn leaned in further, and Kurt fought himself to stay very still. Those lips were just so close, and suddenly...

Kurt was being kissed. Finn's mouth moved aggressively over his own, dominating Kurt with his lips and his oh so capable tongue.

This was not how Kurt had imagined his first kiss. No, this was definitely better, Kurt thought as he kissed back urgently. He was still anchored to the wall, and Finn's leg shifted to keep him there - pressing right between Kurt's own legs.

Kurt gasped and moaned in surprise and pleasure, overcome by the sensation of Finn pressing against him _right there_. Oh wow, this was not going to take long, Kurt realized as Finn's leg began to rub against his crotch.

Then, as suddenly as he'd begun, Finn withdrew.

Kurt grasped at the wall, breathing heavily and staring at Finn.

There was a moment's silence as Kurt fought to stay upright and Finn looked down at him smugly.

"Finn?" Kurt finally managed to speak. "What - what was that?"

Finn brushed his hands together, in a typical 'my work is done here' gesture.

"Harmless fun," he said, his voice calm, with just a hint of amusement.

Kurt just gaped as Finn walked off, whistling casually. He'd never been more turned on in his life - and then he'd been abandoned.

Revenge, Kurt thought, Finn just wanted revenge...

But then the smaller boy saw Finn do something, just before he disappeared from Kurt's line of vision. He adjusted his pants - and Kurt finally saw what he'd been too distracted to notice before - a slight bulge.

A slow smile began to spread across Kurt's face. No matter Finn's intentions, that didn't change the fact that the kiss had had the same effect on him.

Speaking of revenge, Kurt was going to get it. Finn was going to pay - in the best of ways, Kurt thought with a pleased sigh.

Adjusting his own jeans, Kurt walked off stage, already planning his next move.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee in any way.

A/N: Set in between events in 2x01, Showmance.

* * *

"Kurt, are you even listening to me? Earth to Kurt!"

Mercedes waved her hand exasperatedly in front of her friend's face.

"Huh?" Kurt said, finally looking at her.

"What is going on with you today? You've been off in your own little world. Don't tell me you're thinking about those shoes, because you've been staring at them for ten minutes at least."

"I've just been thinking," Kurt sighed.

They were in the mall, looking at shoes.

"Open up, Kurt," Mercedes quirked up an eyebrow. "It's not going to kill you."

Kurt thought for a minute.

"I'd love to tell you, Mercedes - it's just... I've never told anybody before."

"I can keep a secret," Mercedes pleaded, batting her eyelashes.

Kurt took her hand and led her into a nearby fitting room.

"Mercedes... I'm gay."

Kurt's eyes were closed as he spoke. There was a pause.

"Okay," Mercedes said slowly.

Kurt cautiously opened his eyes.

"That's cool," she shrugged. "I mean, I guess I should have known. All the best guys are taken - or gay, apparently."

"And I kissed Finn Hudson!" Kurt blurted out.

"Get out of here!" Mercedes shrieked.

"Shh!" Kurt pleaded.

"I mean... Seriously?" said Mercedes, in the loudest whisper Kurt had ever heard.

"Yeah - it was after we performed yesterday. He cornered me backstage - asked why I'd slapped his ass..."

"Yes, you did!" Mercedes giggled, suddenly remembering.

"I thought he was going to beat me up... But he just pushed me against the wall and - kissed me."

Mercedes saw Kurt's pleased little shiver at the memory, and whistled.

"That must have been some kiss."

"It was," Kurt agreed softly.

"Is he breaking up with Quinn Fabray?" Mercedes asked eagerly.

"I don't know," Kurt admitted.

"Well, what did he say afterwards?"

"That it was just harmless fun."

"What?" Mercedes scowled. "That's not cool. Nobody treats my Kurt that way. You mean he was just messing with you?"

"I don't know what his intention was," Kurt told her, a smile slowly spreading on his face. "But it was obvious by the end that he was enjoying it as much as I was."

It took a minute for it to sink in.

"What... _Oh, ahh!_" Mercedes giggled. "You mean he had a... you know what?"

"An erection, yes," Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

Mercedes giggled some more.

"All right, so he was lying. What are we going to do?"

Kurt grinned. He had someone on his side.

"We're going to plot revenge."

Mercedes and Kurt began to whisper ideas, giggling back and forth, as they left the changing room. Mercedes grabbed Kurt's hand and gave it a quick squeeze, which made the boy beam.

As they headed towards the door, they didn't notice someone coming out of the changing room right beside theirs.

Rachel Berry watched them go, trying desperately not to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee in any way.

A/N: Still set during 1x02, Showmance. This is a scene that would take place instead of the private duet practice between Finn and Rachel.

* * *

Finn had a habit of doing things before he thought them through.

The most evident example being him having grabbed Kurt Hummel and making out with him. Finn had excuses, of course.

After all, it was Kurt's fault for slapping his ass in front of the whole school, and inciting Finn into doing something rash.

It was Kurt's fault for being so damn gorgeous, for wearing those clothes that always showed off his legs and firm butt.

It was Kurt's fault for smelling too good, when Finn leaned in to threaten him, to warn him away.

It was Kurt's fault for having lips too soft for a boy - lips that felt so perfect against Finn's own.

Finn slammed the side of his fist against the wall.

"You okay?" Puck asked, with a half-laugh.

"Fine," Finn said absently. He needed to stop thinking about Kurt, he really did. He needed to stop thinking about the best kiss he'd ever had in his life. It been an entire day, and he couldn't get it out of his mind.

So he went to find the practice room. Singing also helped him clear his head. Glee wasn't meeting today, so he could hopefully have the room to himself.

Then he heard something - Kurt's voice. Finn paused right outside the door, and carefully peeked in.

"Oh God," slipped out of Finn's mouth before he could stop himself.

Kurt was wearing a full body... well, catsuit was the only way to describe it. It was black, and shiny, and so tight fitting that it made Finn light headed. And Kurt was dancing, swaying, circling, and _singing..._

"I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching, yeah... You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes and now I want it bad, want it bad. I love game, I love game... Hold me and love me, just wanna touch you for a minute... Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it."

Finn had never been so aroused so quickly before.

"Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick," Kurt sang, thrusting his hips forward and throwing his head back.

Finn couldn't stop himself.

He flung the door open, closing it quickly behind him, and advanced towards Kurt, who had frozen.

Finn was on the smaller boy within moments. His arms wrapped around Kurt, pulling him close. Finn could hardly think, he was too busy devouring Kurt's hot mouth. Kurt responded instantly, kissing back hard and snaking a hand up to wrap around Finn's neck.

It was so easy to lose himself in the feel, the smell, the taste of Kurt, and Finn dimly registered that he was falling more quickly than he ever had before.

He suddenly pulled back when he heard a noise that had not come from Kurt, and certainly not from himself.

It was definitely a girl's soft giggle.

"Mercedes!" Finn said in surprise, still holding Kurt firmly in his arms.

"Hey, Finn," Mercedes said, her voice rather low, as she blinked furiously. "Um, I... I suppose I should be going..."

"Mercedes was helping me with my dance moves," Kurt told Finn quickly.

"All done, going now," Mercedes decided, and practically fled out the door.

"I don't think you need any help with those," Mercedes heard Finn murmur as she closed the door.

She paused outside the door, leaning against the wall to catch her breath.

"That may have been the hottest thing I've ever seen," Mercedes said, rather matter-of-fact, to herself. "Oh-kay, girl. Homework."

Mercedes flicked back her hair and walked confidently down the hall, humming happily under her breath. She'd helped Kurt get a guy - now she just wanted to get the same thing for herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee in any way.

A/N: Still set during 1x02, Showmance.

* * *

"I don't think you need any help with those," Finn told Kurt softly. There was the soft sound of the door closing, and they were definitely alone now.

"Thanks," Kurt whispered.

A series of expressions crossed the smaller boy's face.

"What - what am I to you, Finn?"

He sounded so vulnerable, Finn's heart melted a little more.

"You - I don't know what to say, Kurt. I just know I like you, a lot."

Kurt looked desperately happy, and right then, Finn didn't give a damn about what anybody might say. He felt just as happy as Kurt - happier than he'd been in a long time.

"I just have to ask - don't wear outfits like this all the time, or I might go out of my mind."

"All right..." Kurt grinned.

"You weren't planning this, were you?" Finn asked, a sudden suspicion forming in his mind.

"Mercedes and I were going to perform Lovegame at the next meeting," Kurt admitted.

"I'm glad I caught you before then," Finn almost growled. "You were hoping for this reaction?"

"Yes," Kurt smiled.

"That may have been bad," Finn said, shaking his head.

"Harmless fun," Kurt shrugged playfully.

"This has gotten beyond that," Finn said firmly. As he said it, he knew how truthful he was being.

"How far beyond that?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Far enough that as soon as I break up with Quinn and tell my mom, I'm taking you out."

"On a date?" Kurt was stunned.

"If you've got no objections..."

"None at all!"

Finn grinned and leaned in to kiss Kurt again.

"Wait," Kurt said softly. "Please - can we wait until after you're officially single?"

"Of course," Finn said, shaking himself. "Sorry. Stay right here."

"Right here?"

"I'll be back," Finn promised.

Kurt just nodded as Finn spun around and left the room.

* * *

He had waited in nervous excitement for about seven minutes and forty two seconds - not that he was counting - when Rachel just opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, Rachel," Kurt smiled at her.

"Hi," she responded. "Are you practicing something?"

"I was practicing Single Ladies," Kurt answered. "But I'm taking a break right now."

"I think you're bad for Finn," Rachel said quickly.

"What?" Kurt was flabbergasted. There was no way news had spread this quickly...

"He's a wonderful guy, and he doesn't need you seducing him," Rachel went on, sounding determined.

Kurt stood up and walked to Rachel, standing so their faces were only inches apart.

"Let me make this clear to you," Kurt said firmly. "What Finn and I choose to do is none of your business. He _is_ a wonderful guy - and I make him happy. Just like he makes me happy. That's all you need to know."

Rachel opened her mouth.

"Now you need to leave. Right this minute."

Kurt's eyes flashed at her, and Rachel stepped back quickly. She turned and ran off, tears in her eyes.

She had just wanted Finn for herself... But most of all, she did want Finn to be happy - and what if Kurt was right? If they were happy together, then it wasn't her business to interfere.

Rachel suddenly knew that she had made a big mistake. She wanted to tell someone, and immediately thought of her dad Zachary, who could always be counted on to give good advice... Then a terrible thought struck her - that both of her dads would be ashamed of her for acting as she did.

Not knowing what else to do, Rachel ran into the girl's bathroom and hid in a stall. She closed the lid of the toilet, sat down, brought her knees up - and had a good cry.

When she was finished, Rachel took a few deep breaths.

Sure, she liked Finn. Who wouldn't? He was handsome, a wonderful singer, kind, funny, athletic, and smart - well, sometimes.

Rachel knew she had to get over Finn. After all, there were other boys in school. Plenty of handsome boys, smart boys... She just had to find some.

Rachel took out her hand mirror and practiced smiling.

There was that golden smile, Rachel thought to herself. It was the smile of a star.

Even stars messed up sometimes. But stars fixed their mistakes and made everything right in the end.

So that was what Rachel Berry was going to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee in any way.

A/N: Set during 1x02, Showmance.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Quinn!" Brittany's shocked voice sounded as the bathroom door flung open.

Rachel froze as she was about to stand up. She paused where she was, seated on the toilet's closed lid.

"Who does he think he is, dumping me?" Quinn said angrily as she followed Brittany into the bathroom.

Rachel half-smiled, feeling even better. Quinn had always been mean to her, and now she was finally getting some come uppance. Rachel noticed three pairs of shoes... She guessed the third pair belonged to Santana, who was rarely seen apart from Brittany.

"It's the biggest mistake he ever made," the head cheerleader went on.

"What are we going to do to him?" Santana asked eagerly.

"I'm going to get him back," Quinn said fiercely.

"What?" Brittany said, confused. "But I thought..."

"Quiet," Quinn ordered. "It'll be easy, now that we've joined Glee. Our number one goal is to get Finn to come back to me."

"I thought our number one goal was to spy for Coach Sylvester," Brittany said. "So she can sabotage Glee Club."

Rachel managed to stay silent, but her mind was racing. The cheerleaders were joining Glee - but in order to hurt the club! She knew they were mean, but this was a whole new level of nastiness.

"That's just what we're telling her," Quinn sniffed. "Watch out, Rachel Berry."

Rachel tensed up even more. What was Quinn talking about?

"That bitch thinks she can just take my boyfriend, she's got another thing coming," Quinn finished. "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous, as always," Santana answered.

Quinn harrumphed and led the two other girls out of the bathroom.

Slowly, Rachel emerged from the stall. After a minute had passed, she snuck out of the bathroom and down the hall to Mr. Shuester's office, intent on telling him exactly what she had just heard.

* * *

"So now you all know what we're dealing with," Will Shuester finished. "We could change our meeting times to coincide with cheerleading practice to deter them, but I have a feeling Sue would change their practice times just to get them in."

"How are we ever going to come up with enough members for Sectionals?" Tina asked. "I mean, I know they're trying to spy on us, but how much damage could they really do?"

"Tina's right," Artie spoke up. "We need the numbers, Mr. Shue."

"All right then, we vote," the Glee teacher declared. "All those in favor of letting the cheerleaders join, raise your hands."

Slowly, Mercedes, Artie, and Tina raised their hands.

"It's a tie then," Will said, glancing at Kurt, Finn, and Rachel, who were clearly opposed by the frowns on their faces.

"Wait," Rachel spoke suddenly. "My dads always say: keep your friends close and your enemies closer. I think we should be careful around the cheerleaders, but we may need them. Although I simply can't understand why, I don't see anyone else lining up to join Glee. I'm changing my vote - we should let them audition."

"I guess we'll let them join then," Will said, glancing at the two boys who hadn't voted. "Finn, isn't Quinn your girlfriend?"

"I broke up with her," Finn said calmly. "I don't want her in the club, firstly because she's here as a spy, and secondly because I know she wants to get back together with me. If she changes her attitude and becomes, well, a better person - I could get along with her, but I'm not dating her ever again."

"Okay," Will blinked, clearly surprised. "Quinn spoke to me a couple hours ago; the three of them want to audition tomorrow at lunch. But let's stop worrying about that, and just start practicing. Any suggestions for today's songs?"

"I heard this great song on the radio yesterday," Mercedes said, tossing her hair back. "It's called 'Bust your Windows'."

* * *

"I think we're all making progress," Finn said to Kurt as they left the building. "I mean, a week ago, we could barely even sing together."

"I agree," Kurt smiled at the taller boy. "Mercedes, Artie, and Tina have all really come out of their shells."

"Mercedes was great. I think working together helped both of you out," Finn said as he reached down to take Kurt's hand.

Kurt blushed at the gesture, which just made Finn chuckle.

"You're adorable when you blush," Finn commented. "So, you doing anything tonight?"

"I have nothing planned, and very little homework," Kurt said shyly.

"Well, if you like, you'd be welcome to come over to my place," Finn said quietly. "My mom is working late, and then going on a date... She shouldn't be back until midnight, if the date doesn't work out - and if it goes well, she shouldn't be back until tomorrow."

Kurt giggled.

"Was that an invitation to stay until midnight?"

"It was," Finn grinned. "I'll make you dinner."

Kurt felt a comfortable warmth filling him.

"I'd like that," he said, blinking a tear of joy away. "I'd like that a lot."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee in any way.

A/N: Still set during 1x02, Showmance.

* * *

"Well, come in," Finn looked down at Kurt, who was peering through the open door into the living room of the Hudson home. "It's not much, but its home."

Kurt's eyes flew over the room, noticing everything. The hand-knitted throw pillows, the crayon drawings of a young Finn on the side of the bookshelf, the photos of Finn with his mother, and in the center of the mantel over the fireplace, the large photograph of Finn's late father.

"It's wonderful," Kurt said, meaning it. It was all so very _Finn._

Finn felt warmed by the obvious sincerity in Kurt's voice.

"So - are you feeling hungry?"

"Actually, yes," Kurt admitted. "I had a light lunch."

"An early dinner then," Finn said as he led the way to the kitchen. "You like breakfast for dinner, right?"

Kurt stopped in place. He'd told Finn about how much he loved his Sunday 'breakfast' dinners - but he'd told him that two weeks ago.

"You remembered that?" Kurt whispered.

"I can't help but pay attention to you." Finn turned to look down at Kurt, his eyes darkening. "Everything about you just calls to me."

Kurt couldn't help but shiver a little. Finn had that effect on him.

"That - that's..."

"Romantic, I know," Finn smiled, the attractive darkness still in his eyes. "Hope you don't mind, I'm a romantic kind of guy."

Finn stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Kurt's back.

"I don't mind at all."

Finn reached out and ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, down a soft cheek, and across lips that curled into a smile at his touch. Finn's fingertips felt suddenly electrified.

The taller boy bent another inch, breathing in Kurt, who smelled of wild berries and cinnamon, and something rarer which could only be Kurt's natural scent. Kurt's smell had always caught Finn's attention. Now he finally had a chance to absorb it, understand it... That scent was his now.

Kurt sighed in contentment at the soft, gentle touch, his eyes fluttering closed as he enjoyed the moment. Then Finn was inhaling deeply, and Kurt realized Finn was sniffing him, and there was something viscerally erotic in the action that made Kurt's heart race. Kurt reached out to grab Finn's arms for support.

Finn decided he was done with his search, and moved an inch to brush Kurt's lips with his own.

The contact was electric. With an inarticulate sound, Kurt pressed his mouth back against Finn's, tasting him with lips and tongue, jolted to his toes as Finn's mouth opened against his. Their tongues joined, caressing, for a long moment, before Finn drew away, dizzy and amazed.

"Kurt," he said, breathless. "I don't... I'm sorry..."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Kurt smiled, not understanding. He reached up to kiss Finn again, but barely touched their lips before Finn pulled back.

"I have a problem," Finn said, his eyes morose and his tone desolate.

Kurt's heart raced - what could be wrong?

"Are you dying?" Kurt blurted out fearfully.

"What? No," Finn said, looking less sad and more confused. "I just - you... have this effect on me, and I can't control my body..."

Finn gestured his hands downwards, and Kurt glanced to look at Finn's so-called 'problem.'

"In case you haven't noticed, I have the same problem," Kurt said gently.

Then he carefully brought their mouths together again. Finn groaned and gave in. Kurt's lips moved across his lips, his cheek, his jaw, and again to his lips in a feather-light, delightfully arousing dance.

Finn leaned back against the counter, letting Kurt take control as he closed his eyes and let himself feel. Kurt's hands burned hot across his body, running up and down his arms and back before grabbing his ass and pulling them flush together.

The quarterback gasped as they pressed tightly up against each other. The kiss turned into something harder, more frantic. Teeth bumped, and Finn let out a little cry as Kurt bit his lip.

"Kurt, Kurt," Finn cried into the kisses, feeling himself reach that precipice sooner than he ever had before.

Then Kurt was drawing back, gently, and kissing him more softly, and the edge slowly drew farther away.

"You don't give yourself enough credit," he chastised with a smile, and Finn began to think Kurt might be right.

"Thank you," Finn whispered as he trembled.

_For believing in me,_ he thought, and Kurt just held him in his arms, and for Finn, in that moment, everything seemed to fall into place. This was right, what they had, and nothing would ever convince him otherwise.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee in any way.

A/N: Still set during 1x02, Showmance.

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

"What next?" Finn asked with a smile.

"Red peppers," Kurt declared. Finn snagged one of the peppers from the bowl to munch before passing the rest to Kurt.

Kurt turned the bowl over into the pan. The peppers began to sizzle in the oil, and Kurt immediately began to stir them, mixing them with the green onions and mushrooms.

"And now?"

"I'm sauteing them together," Kurt said, his eyes on his work. "You get a break."

"Excellent," Finn breathed. He stepped up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's stomach, pressing gently against Kurt's back.

"Mmm," Kurt sighed, his eyes drifting closed as he relaxed into Finn's embrace. Here, in this kitchen, smelling of hot oil and feta cheese, Kurt felt right at home. Finn's arms were the perfect haven, and Kurt had never felt safer.

Finn sighed and nuzzled Kurt's hair with his lips.

_How the hell did I get so lucky? _Finn wondered. In his three months dating Quinn, he had never cooked with her - never held her like_ this_. Quinn had always pushed him away, telling him not to get any ideas. Then there was the fact that Finn had never invited Quinn to make dinner with him. It was such a domestic, intimate thing to do together... and it was what he had chosen for his first date with Kurt. _Hopefully just the first of many,_ Finn hoped.

Kurt's shirt had slipped up when he leaned back into Finn's arms. Finn's fingers danced lightly over the exposed skin, and Kurt inhaled sharply. Finn made a soft, pleased sound as he traced circles over Kurt's body. Kurt blinked furiously and tried to focus on his saute, but with very little success.

He couldn't help but think how those fingers would feel only a few inches down. Kurt bit his lip as his body responded to the caress and the mental image.

"Finn, please, its too much," Kurt pleaded, his voice very high. Finn stepped back as if burned.

"Too much?" He asked, hurt.

"I mean physically," Kurt said, leaving the stove to take Finn's hands in his own. "I have to use my brain when I'm cooking, not my... other head."

Finn blinked, then slowly grinned.

"Ahh."

Kurt flushed at how triumphant Finn looked.

"Uh - food!" he said weakly, dropping Finn's hands and turning back to the stove.

Finn stood back, appreciating the view of Kurt's tight jeans, which seemed even smaller now that they were being stretched more than usual. All right, then, he'd have to leave Kurt alone, Finn mused, at least until dinner was over. After that, he wanted to run his hands over every inch of that lithe, gorgeous body.

"Mind if I put some music on?" Finn asked, and Kurt nodded yes. He flipped it on, winced after hearing the distinctive voice of Toby Keith and changed the channel.

_Like a warrior that fights and wins the battle, I know the taste of victory._

"Aretha," Kurt said happily.

"Yep," Finn nodded, listening.

_Though I went through some nights consumed by the shadows, and I was crippled emotionally..._

"Somehow I made it through the heartache," Finn sang, remembering the lyrics. It was one of his mother's favorites, and he had always a soft spot for it himself.

"Yes I did... I escaped. I found my way out of the darkness," Finn went on.

Kurt turned to him, his eyes sparkling.

"Kept my faith -"

"I know you did," Kurt sang along with Aretha as his eyes locked with Finn's.

"Kept my faith," Finn finished.

They both breathed in and joined together for the chorus, their voices blending seamlessly.

"When the river was deep - I didn't falter. When the mountain was high, I still believed. When the valley was low it didn't stop me, no no... I knew you were waiting - I knew you were waiting for me."

Finn began to shake his head solemnly and lifted his arms up to the rhythm, snapping.

"Uh Uhh," Kurt added, and giggled loudly upon seeing Finn mimic Aretha's classic movements.

"With an endless desire I kept on searching, sure in time our eyes would meet. Like the bridge is on fire, the hurt is over, one touch and you set me free!" Kurt finished stirring and set down the wooden spoon.

"No, I don't regret a single moment... No i don't -" Finn sounded so absolutely sincere, Kurt wanted to cry.

"I know you don't!" Kurt cried as he switched off the stove.

"Looking back, when i think of all those disappointments, I just laugh -"

"I know you do..." Kurt walked slowly over to Finn.

"I just laugh!"

Finn reached out and pulled Kurt to him, holding him loosely, singing very obviously to him now.

As they sang the chorus again, Kurt's eyes shone with absolute happiness, and Finn was amazed to see his own feelings reflected back at him.

"So we were drawn together through destiny, I know this love we share was meant to be..." Finn reached a hand to cup Kurt's cheek as they drew to a close.

"I knew you were waiting for me... And the river was deep, I didn't falter, when the mountain was high I still believed. When the valley was low, it didn't stop me. I knew you were waiting, I knew you were waiting for me..."

They stopped singing as they drew closer, listening to George Michael and Aretha repeat the chorus again, getting quieter at the end.

"Thank you," Finn said softly.

"For what?" Kurt whispered, unable to look away.

"For waiting for me," Finn replied. "Waiting for me to get a clue." He finally understood just how much Kurt felt for him - and probably had felt for a while, even while he was dating Quinn.

Kurt opened his mouth, not sure exactly what to say. Then Finn was kissing him, more softly and sweetly than he ever had before, and Kurt realized that he didn't need to say anything.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee in any way.

A/N: Still set during 1x02, Showmance.

* * *

Chapter 8

"You sure it's okay?" Kurt mumbled sleepily.

"It's great," Finn told him sincerely.

Kurt mumbled something happy sounding, and burrowed his head further into Finn's chest. Finn let out a deep breath and slowly tightened his hold around Kurt.

They were lying in Finn's bed, cuddling under the covers. It was late, almost midnight, and after a full dinner, a movie, and then a good half hour of making out, Finn was as tired as Kurt.

But as much as he wanted to fall asleep right now, wrapped around this beautiful boy, who was warm and fit so perfectly against him... If Finn wanted Kurt to be able to sleep over, Finn had something to do first.

Carefully, Finn shimmied out of Kurt's arms. Kurt groaned and shifted in his sleep, but he didn't wake up. Finn dropped a soft kiss onto Kurt's forehead, then left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

"Hallelujah, it's raining men," Carole Hudson sang as she walked through her front door. "Every specimen - tall, blonde, dark and lean - rough and tough and strong and - oh, hello Finn."

"Hey mum," Finn said nervously.

Carole set down her purse, locked the door behind her, and observed her son.

"How was your day, Finn?"

"Okay," Finn said, sounding rather strained.

"Hmm," Carole said. Her eyes around the living room, taking note of the extinguished candles, a mysterious, attractive handbag on the coffee table, and the open DVD case for Chicago. "Seems to me you've got something on your mind."

She eyed him shrewdly, and Finn finally met her eyes.

"I - I broke up with Quinn."

"All right then," Carole nodded, hiding her sigh of relief. Quinn had seemed picture-perfect at first, but over time, had started to rub Carole the wrong way, until Carole found herself thinking Quinn was very... fake. "Any reason why?"

"I wasn't happy with her any more."

Carole sat and took her son's hand in her own.

"It happens." She tilted her head. "But there's more to it than that."

"Yeah," Finn admitted, looking at the floor. "I, uh, like someone else."

"Is that someone else here right now?" Carole asked with a smile, recalling the candles, DVD case, and the stylish handbag.

Finn gaped at her for a minute.

"Yeah... asleep upstairs."

Carole felt a sudden jolt of anxiety.

"In your bed?" She was aware, a moment too late, of the frost in her tone.

"It's not like that!" Finn rushed to say. "We didn't... we were just cuddling!"

His mother's worries melted away.

"I believe you," she smiled, then sniffed. Something smelled good.

"We made dinner, and there's left-overs for you," Finn added.

Carole smiled. She squeezed his hand and headed to the kitchen.

Finn followed and watched nervously as his mother inspected the container of leftovers, and then the plate of cookies Kurt had wrapped in saran wrap and left on the counter.

"Well," Carole said finally, after she had eaten a few bites of Kurt's saute, the fried egg, and the rice. "This girl cooks, bakes, 'just cuddles', has good taste in handbags, _and_ she got you to watch Chicago at last. My advice, Finn? Propose at once."

She turned to smile at Finn, who was paling.

"So tell me," she prompted, "What's her name?"

"Mum," Finn said quietly, his hands clenching at his side. He looked her right in the eye, flushed slightly, and stood up a bit straighter.

"His name is Kurt."

Finn braced himself. Now came... well, he had no idea what was going to happen. But it couldn't be good...

"That's a nice name."

Finn blinked.

"Will I get to meet him in the morning?"

Finn blinked again.

"Finn, dear?" Carole stepped closer to her son and frowned gently.

"You're not..." Finn trailed off. "Upset?"

"Surprised, maybe... Upset, never." Carole smiled at him. "I assumed you only liked girls because of Quinn, but that was silly of me. I never told you, but your father was bisexual - and I never minded."

"He was?" Finn whispered.

"I'm sorry if I've never made this clear to you before, Finn - especially if it's held you back in any way. I have no prejudice against gay people. And certainly not against my son, whom I love with all my heart."

Finn blinked again, this time holding back tears. He should have known. His mother had always been understanding... Finn didn't realize he was crying until Carole pulled him into her arms.

"Your father would have been proud of you," Mrs. Hudson whispered as she comforted her son.

Finn smiled through his tears.

"Thanks, mom."

"I want you to be happy," she said softly. "If this Kurt makes you happy, then I'm happy you're with him."

"He does," Finn said seriously. "He makes me really happy."

"Wonderful," his mother said simply.

"I'm scared, mom," Finn admitted suddenly. "I don't know... what people are going to do, when they find out..."

"They won't all be understanding," Carole said sadly. "But your friends - your real friends - will feel the same way I do. They'll stand by you, when you're ready to tell them."

Finn just hugged his mom and hoped with all his heart that she was right.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee in any way.

A/N: Still set during 1x02, Showmance.

Warning: This scene involves heavier kissing, and a bit more Kurt/Finn touching than we've had before.

* * *

Chapter 9

Kurt woke to the warmth of the sun on his face. His eyes closed even more tightly as he stretched, reaching out to touch Finn - wait, where was Finn?

Suddenly awake, Kurt opened his eyes and stared at the empty spot on the bed.

"Right here," Finn's gentle voice sounded. Kurt looked up, and saw that the quarterback was sitting on a chair right beside the bed.

"I didn't want to wake you... And you looked so beautiful lying there," Finn said softly, smiling all the way up to his eyes.

Kurt smiled back shyly. Finn shifted forward, coming to rest with his knees on the edge of the bed. Slowly, he leaned down and took Kurt's cheek in one hand before kissing him sweetly.

"Wonderful morning," Kurt sighed and sat up when Finn pulled away.

"Come on downstairs, my mum is making breakfast," Finn offered.

Kurt's heart almost stopped.

"Your mum! What will she..."

"I talked to her last night, when she got home," Finn said, putting out a hand to stall Kurt's panic. "I told her about you, and she's excited to meet you."

"She knows that I'm... well... a guy?" Kurt said, wanting to be certain.

"Don't worry, my mum isn't prejudiced! And she said... That if you make me happy, then she's happy."

"Do I make you happy?" Kurt asked suddenly, his insecurities coming to light.

Finn frowned slightly, and suddenly Kurt found himself flat on his back, with Finn crouched on top of him.

"Finn?" Kurt gasped, his heart speeding up and his eyes widening.

"I thought I'd made this clear to you," Finn leaned in towards Kurt and growled softly. Kurt's mouth opened in surprise as Finn nuzzled his neck.

"Cl-clear?" Kurt's voice rose slightly.

Finn decided to ignore that in favor of having a taste of Kurt. He moved to bite Kurt's neck, making the other boy quiver and groan.

"Oh! - ohhh..."

That one simple noise sent fire racing through Finn's body, and he just had to do something about it. Finn cupped Kurt's face in one hand and pressed their mouths together again.

This was no tender kiss - Finn ate at Kurt's lips, biting and sucking until they were red and swollen. Kurt lay back and enjoyed the ride, his eyes starting to glaze as he tried to kiss back, but mostly let Finn control it. Kurt shook slightly, overcome by the onslaught of passion that was being directed directly at him.

Finn loved the way Kurt submitted to his fierce kiss. But more than passion, he wanted to be closer to Kurt. Finn leaned forward so he was lying on top of Kurt. His right leg, sandwiched between Kurt's two spread ones, brushed against the smaller boy's groin, making him moan.

Liking the sound of that, Finn did it again, increasing the pressure as he nipped at Kurt's neck.

"Jesus, Finn," Kurt moaned.

"You definitely make me happy," Finn growled as lay kisses up and down Kurt's neck and jawline. "Absolutely. Totally. Utterly. Completely. You understand me?"

"Perfectly!" Kurt managed to whimper. Finn tugged at Kurt's shirt, pushing it up until he could feel the other boy's nipples hardening. Finn pinched one of the peaked nubs until Kurt was squirming even more.

_This is better,_ Finn thought happily. By focusing his attention on Kurt's body, he had yet to lose control of his own. He moved his hand to twist and pull at the other nipple as well.

Kurt was overcome by the sensations - on his neck, his chest, and further below. Nobody had ever touched him this way before - he had never wanted anyone but Finn to do so. It was so much better than he had imagined...

"Breakfast is ready!" A loud female voice called from directly outside the bedroom door.

Finn leaped off of Kurt, who gasped silently several times as he tried to get his bearings.

"Getting dressed, mom," Finn called quickly.

"Good morning, Kurt," Finn's mom said through the door.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hudson," Kurt said back, swallowing his panic.

After Finn and Kurt's heart rates had slowed to normal levels, the two boys headed downstairs.

"As least she didn't open the door," Kurt whispered.

"Yeah..." Finn paled. "That would have been... very, very awkward."

Kurt giggled and squeezed Finn's hand before they stepped through the doorway together.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee in any way.

A/N: Still set during 1x02, Showmance.

* * *

Chapter 10

Kurt sat in his math class, not paying any attention to the teacher. He was too busy dreaming about Finn. The entire last night was wonderful: they had cooked together, watched a movie, made out, and cuddled until Kurt fell asleep in Finn's bed.

The morning was even better. He had met Finn's mom, who was _wonderful..._ It only took a few minutes for Kurt to be completely comfortable around her. Then Kurt and Carole had exchanged their favorite recipes, much to Finn's amusement.

"Kurt?"

His head popped up, and his eyes widened. He'd been asked for an answer to a question that he hadn't listened to -

"Take its square," Tina whispered.

"Take its square," Kurt said confidently.

"Very good! At least Kurt is paying attention!" Their teacher Mr. Greer exclaimed huffily to the rest of the class.

Tina and Kurt exchanged amused glances.

"Thanks," Kurt whispered to Tina as the lecture went on.

"No problem."

Kurt grinned. When it was just the two of them, Tina rarely stuttered.

"You're very dreamy today," Tina giggled softly.

She wasn't surprised when Kurt blushed. He had a tendency to do that quite often.

"So wh-what - or who are you dreaming about?" Tina teased, already knowing the answer. Kurt and Tina had been friends ever since the 6th grade, when they'd both been running from the 8th grade bullies and ended up hiding in the same ditch.

"You know who."

Tina was watching Kurt closely, and was surprised to see his lips turn up into a brilliant smile as his eyes sparkled. Most days the pain of unrequited love was brought back to him when Tina brought it up, and he thought about Finn with melancholy in his eyes, even as he tried to smile. But today...

"You're grinning," Tina observed with surprise.

"Yes I am," Kurt stretched slightly, leaning towards her to write in cursive on the corner of a page in her notebook.

_As of yesterday, I am dating Finn Hudson. _

Tina let out an inarticulate shriek of joy and pulled Kurt into a fierce hug, which he returned with a pleased giggle.

The entire class fell quiet and turned to look at them.

"Do you have something to share with the class, Tina?" The teacher asked tersely, his face scrunching up.

"Uh-huh," Tina said, still hugging Kurt. "We have to go, Mr. Greer."

Their teacher's mouth dropped as Tina leaped up and scooped her things into one arm. Tina grabbed Kurt's hand, giving him only a moment to grab his bag before she dragged him from the room.

* * *

"Did you hear? Stutter girl is doing Hummel," Jeffrey Moss announced in 4th period.

Finn sat up straight, no longer sleeping,

"No way... seriously?" Puck was surprised.

"Yeah, they ran out of 2nd period together, holding hands!" Davy Roberts laughed.

"I thought Hummel was too gay to get a girl!" Jeffrey added.

"Tina's hot," Don sighed.

"Man, she's _weird_!" Puck snorted.

"Can't she be both?" Davy pointed out.

"Finn, you okay?" Puck finally noticed his friend's stricken expression.

"Hey, you don't like Tina, do you?" Jeffrey asked Finn. "Is that why you broke up with Quinn? For another girl?"

"Quinn and I grew apart," Finn said automatically. "There was no other girl."

Puck frowned. Finn had been acting strange ever since he joined Glee, but the last couple of days, he'd really been different. Puck had a feeling Finn was keeping something from him...

"Okay, dude," Davy shrugged.

The quarterback stood up abruptly and grabbed his bag.

"'m going to the nurse's office," Finn declared, before walking to the teacher and telling her that his stomach hurt. Ms. Leon waved him on, telling him to feel better, and not to forget the homework for Monday.

"Wow, he must really like Tina," Jeffrey chortled.

"I guess..." Davy said dubiously.

Puck just stared at the door. Finn was telling the truth - Puck could always tell when his friend lied. But then what was bothering him?

He swore he'd find out whatever secret Finn was keeping from him by the end of the day.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee in any way.

A/N: Still set during 1x02, Showmance. Music is 'Wish You Were Here' by Pink Floyd.

* * *

Chapter 11

Finn strode down the hall, feeling increasingly anxious as he approached the practice room.

He knew Kurt had a study hour in 4th period, and had been spending it in the practice room since Glee Club began...

_When he hadn't wanted to go to history a week ago, Finn had stopped by the practice room, and accidentally run into Kurt. It was where his whole fascination with the other boy had started._

_ Finn had always thought Kurt was nice, funny, smart, and of course, fashionable. But last week he'd seen another side to Kurt - a sensitive side. _

_ He'd almost burst into the room - but stopped when he realized Kurt was inside singing._

_ "So, so you think you can tell Heaven from Hell, blue skies from pain. Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail? A smile from a veil? Do you think you can tell?"_

_ Kurt's voice was stunning as always - but now, as he sang with tears pouring down his face, Finn's chest felt tight. _

_ "And did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts? Hot ashes for trees? Hot air for a cool breeze? Cold comfort for change? And did you exchange a walk on part in the war for a lead role in a cage?" _

_ Finn gripped the handle tightly to stop himself from running in and pulling Kurt into his arms. He wanted nothing more than to comfort him, hold him and keep him safe. Kurt didn't deserve to be this sad..._

_"How I wish, how I wish you were here. We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year, running over the same old ground. What have you found? The same old fears. Wish you were here." At this point, Kurt buried his head in his arms and began to sob._

_ But he had no right to try and comfort Kurt - for he wasn't Kurt's friend, Finn thought bitterly. No, it was because Finn was weak - because he never stood up to his pals and stopped them from bullying Kurt - the sweet boy who had never done anything wrong... _

_ The boy who Finn secretly wanted to be like, who he wanted to be _with_ -_

_ Finn had gasped as the epiphany hit him, and jiggled the handle. _

_ Kurt stopped and turned towards the door, shock and fear on his face. Finn managed to dive out of the way in time, and quickly hurried down the hall and into the locker room._

_ When he was inside, Finn rushed into the showers, sank to the ground, and breathed deeply, glad that nobody else was in the locker area._

_ Suddenly he couldn't stop thinking of kissing Kurt - kissing him until he was smiling, not crying, and gasping and mewling in Finn's arms. Finn bet that Kurt had the softest lips, softer than any girl's - and that he would fit so perfectly in his arms._

_ He let himself daydream for only a minute before he realized that something in his jeans was painfully hard. _

_Finn could focus on the mailman... Then he growled and stood up. Finn couldn't lose the mental image he had of Kurt, pressed up against a wall, flushed and moaning his name._

_ "Finn," Kurt would beg. "I want you..."_

_ In thirty seconds flat, Finn had stripped and turned on the shower. He gave in to his body's urges as the hot water poured down over his head._

_ "Oh yes, Kurt," he gasped. _

_ It was all over way too quickly, but the intensity overwhelmed Finn for several minutes as he shivered with the aftershocks and let the water wash over him._

_When his brain began to work again, and he thought about what he had just done, Finn felt no worry or shame. If he wanted to fantasize about Kurt, that was nobody's business but his own. _

_ He was still dating Quinn - although honestly, that was more out of habit than anything else... Kurt would probably never want him anyways, Finn told himself determinedly, trying to ignore the sharp feeling of pain that thought brought him._

_ As he dried off and re-dressed, Finn put on his face. It was the face that said to everyone that he was a completely normal jock happily dating the head cheerleader - it was the face that everybody expected of him. _

_ But the next time he was alone, Finn could drop the face - and think about his crush - his unattainable crush on the most perfect boy he had ever known. Finn hoped it would be enough..._

_

* * *

_

He loved the practice room, Finn had thought - it was the place he first realized his feelings, the place they had kissed for the second time...

But was Kurt there with Tina now? The other boys couldn't be right, could they? Finn thought anxiously. If they were, the practice room would be forever spoiled for him.

Kurt had seemed to feel as strongly as Finn had, the quarterback thought. But what if that weren't really the case? What if Kurt was unsatisfied with him? What if Tina could offer him more?

Then finally he was at the door. Finn was worried to look in through the window, but he told himself he had to do it, no matter what the outcome was.

Inside the practice room, Kurt and Tina were dancing and singing.

Tina was holding Kurt's hands, and twirling him, then dipping him...

"Wait a second..." Finn said, suddenly confused. He focused on their song.

"Feel like running and dancing for joy! For I'm loved by a pretty wonderful boy!" Kurt sang.

"Have you met my good friend Maria? The craziest girl on the block?" Tina sang, amusement clear in her voice.

Recognition hit Finn like a ton of bricks.

They were singing West Side Story... Finn felt incredibly dumb. Of course Kurt wasn't cheating on him... He was singing a cheesy song about meeting a boy he liked... Tina was only singing counterpoint.

Finn just stared, grinning as he watched Kurt and Tina dance and sing. (Well, really, Finn's eyes were glued to his boyfriend.)

Kurt looked ridiculously happy, and Finn's self esteem rocketed back up. He had made Kurt this happy, Finn grinned to himself, and entered the practice room.

"I feel stunning - and entrancing!" Tina and Kurt sang together. "Feel like running and dancing for joy, for I'm loved! By a pretty, _wonderful_ boy!"

Finn began to clap.

Kurt whirled to face him, and flushed when he saw it was Finn.

"Oh, Finn," Kurt stammered, clearly embarrassed. "We were, uh..."

Finn stepped to his boyfriend, pulled him in close, and kissed him soundly.

"You certainly are everything you said you were in that song... especially the being loved bit," Finn told Kurt firmly.

Tina watched them, overwhelmed by the sweetness of the two boys together.

"Finn," she said softly, and the two boys turned to look at her. "Take good care of him, okay?"

"I'll try," Finn said as sincerely as he could. "Um, just so you know... When you guys left class together, some people started rumors that you two were... you know..."

"N-n-no," Tina gasped, upset. "I'm s-s-sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Of course you didn't, so don't worry," Kurt said firmly. He turned to look Finn in the eye. "Did you hear the rumor, Finn?"

"Yeah." Finn looked at the ground, suddenly embarrassed.

"Did you believe it?" Kurt said, half gently and half surprised.

Tina quietly left the room, half conscious that they should have a moment alone, and also suddenly thinking that she needed to tell someone that the rumor was false.

"Kind of," Finn muttered.

"Finn, look me in the eye please," Kurt said. After a pause, Finn slowly did so.

"I will never cheat on you," Kurt promised, his eyes crinkling as he tried to keep tears from falling. "I believe in absolute honesty. If there's a problem, I will bring it up - communication is key to a good relationship."

"Okay," Finn said softly.

Suddenly sensing what the problem was, Kurt's eyes widened.

"You are wonderful, Finn, and you deserve better than that. Don't you ever think that you're not good enough for me."

Finn looked into Kurt's wide, honest eyes, and knew Kurt was right.

"I don't usually have self esteem problems," Finn tried to say. "It's just... I'm not sure I deserve you."

"Finn, we deserve each other," Kurt said, a tear running down his cheek. "You make me happy, and I make you happy. That's all that matters."

Finn let out a small chuckle.

"That's just what my mom said."

"Well, she's a smart woman, and you could stand to listen to both of us on this," Kurt smiled, even as his tone was unyielding.

"Okay," Finn grinned, and tried to move on, thinking positively. "So, guess what?"

"What?" Kurt frowned.

"We've got twenty minutes til lunch... And I've got some ideas about how to spend them..." Finn nibbled on Kurt's ear, drawing a light moan from the smaller boy.

"I'd like to see these ideas -" Kurt began, but was cut off with a kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee in any way.

A/N: Still set during 1x02, Showmance.

* * *

Chapter 12

"Finn! Wait up, Finn!" Quinn called.

He slowly stopped and turned to face his ex-girlfriend, but he didn't say anything.

"What did you think of our performance?" Quinn asked, her tone completely innocent.

"It was good," Finn admitted grudgingly. It had been good, he admitted - Quinn had a pretty voice, even if it didn't compare to the beauty of Kurt's.

"Thank you," Quinn said sweetly as she flipped her hair. "So how are you?"

"Um..." Finn said, unsure how to respond.

"Oh, come on, Finn," Quinn laughed. "Just because we're no longer dating doesn't mean we can't still be friends. We've known each other for years... Surely we're not going to just drop everything now!"

"I've been good," Finn said slowly. "It just seems a little weird to me how you were mad at me for joining Glee Club... Then you join so soon."

"I changed my mind," Quinn said brightly. "I could see it made you happy - so I thought it might make me happy too."

"Okay then, I hope it does," Finn said honestly. "Take care, Quinn. I've got to go..."

"Bye then!" Quinn reached out and hugged him firmly. "Remember, don't be a stranger."

Finn walked off with a half-smile, and quite confused. He thought Rachel had overheard Quinn planning how to make him date Quinn again... But this wasn't a technique for seduction he had ever seen before.

"'Doesn't mean we can't still be friends'..." Finn mused.

"What was that?" Artie asked, looking up as Finn walked by.

"Quinn's being all nice," Finn told the other boy. "And its honestly weirding me out."

"Well, maybe it's real and maybe it's an act," Artie shrugged. "I can never tell with Quinn."

"You know, I never could either," Finn shook his head. "I guess it took stepping outside of my own box to see what she's really like."

"Here's to stepping outside of the box, man," Artie grinned, and put up his hand for a high five.

Smiling, Finn high-fived him, then initiated a fist bump.

"There we go," Finn laughed. "Um, Artie, do you... Uh..."

"Do I what?" Artie asked patiently.

"Do you maybe want to go to a movie with me and Kurt and Tina?" Finn watched Artie closely, and as the football player had suspected, Artie's eyes lit up upon hearing Tina's name.

"Sure," he said eagerly. "I'd love to."

"Great. Friday night?" Finn proposed.

"I think I'm available then."

"Well, I haven't asked Tina yet. You can do that," Finn said smoothly, then walked away.

He left a rather shocked and apprehensive Artie behind him.

* * *

"Guess who?"

"Hey, handsome," Kurt said, smiling, and the large warm hands lifted off of his eyes.

"Yep," Finn grinned, and gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

Kurt glanced around. He was sitting in an isolated corner of the library, and couldn't see anyone else nearby.

"I did as you asked," Finn said softly as he sat down next to Kurt. "Artie said yes, but he has to be the one to ask Tina."

"Great," Kurt's eyes twinkled excitedly. "They're totally cute together, but they're both too shy to make a first move. Hopefully a double date with us will help them along."

"By the way, Quinn was being kind of funny..." Finn began.

Kurt slipped a hand into Finn's, and listened.

* * *

"Puck, we've been best friends for what, five years?"

"Ever since fifth grade," Puck nodded.

"Well, I've got something important to tell you, and I'd like it if you'd hear me out before you say anything," Finn said hurriedly.

"This got something to do with you breaking up with Quinn?" Puck asked shrewdly.

"Yeah..." Finn trailed off. "When I joined Glee club, Puck, I met someone... We had this connection - and it was stronger than anything I'd felt before."

"It isn't Berry!" Puck scoffed.

"No, but just let me finish," Finn said firmly. "I wanted to pursue it - so I broke up with Quinn. We'd been drifting apart as it was. And now - I'm starting a relationship with this person."

Puck's mind was whirling. If it wasn't Berry... He immediately ruled out Artie and Mercedes. But Finn had said he hadn't left Quinn for a girl, Puck suddenly recalled.

A flash of a certain boy slapping Finn's ass while they sung _Push It_ came to Puck's mind.

"No way," Puck said slowly. "Hummel?"

Finn flushed, and Puck was certain.

"You're gay, man?" He sounded more surprised than anything else.

"For Kurt, yeah I am," Finn admitted. "But I was certainly into Quinn for a while... So I guess I'm bi. But I'm not interested in _you_ that way," He ended firmly.

"Good," Puck said very quickly. "Well, uh... If that's what you wanna do... It's cool with me."

"Yeah?" Finn felt a powerful rush of relief.

"As long as you don't mind me asking Quinn out," Puck said, finally meeting Finn's eyes.

"Sure." Finn blinked, rather surprised. "I... Well, I hope you make each other happy."

"Thanks," Puck said, sounding relieved. "And... you too."

"Thanks."

There was a silence.

"You're gonna get teased, you know," Puck sighed.

"I know. I'm not going to let you throw Kurt in the trash anymore."

"I'll leave him alone," Puck said calmly.

"What about me? You gonna slushie me now that I've got a boyfriend?"

Puck frowned.

"Don't be an ass, Finn. You know you're like a brother to me. The day I slushie you is the day I turn gay. No offense."

"None taken," Finn smiled.

They both just looked at each other for a minute.

"We good then?" Puck stood up.

"Are you?"

"I'm just glad you told me, man," Puck shrugged. "You guys gonna go public?"

"Not quite yet, I think," Finn said slowly. "We're working up to it."

"Our team should be fine, once I talk with them," Puck said thoughtfully. "It's the hockey guys we might have problems with. If Karofsky gives you shit, I'll kick his ass."

Finn's chest swelled, and he couldn't stop smiling. Puck's reaction was better than he had ever imagined. He really did have a great best friend.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee in any way.

A/N: Still set during 1x02, Showmance.

* * *

Chapter 13

"I'm working on a project for Glee," Kurt spoke into the phone. "I won't be home until late."

"I haven't seen you at all since yesterday morning."

Kurt could practically hear his father frowning.

"Well, can we have dinner together tomorrow night?" Kurt suggested. "I'll make something nice."

"If you'd like to," Burt said gruffly.

"Of course I do. I miss you, Dad," Kurt said softly. "I just have some things I need to do."

"Can you be home by ten?"

"Sure! I'll see you then. Bye!"

Kurt flipped his phone shut and turned to look at Finn.

"When do you think you'll tell him?"

Flushing, Kurt put the phone in his pocket.

"I... I just need a bit more time."

"I'm not pressuring you," Finn said quickly. "I was just wondering. You should tell him whenever you feel ready."

"Thanks," Kurt sighed, squeezing Finn's hand. "Shall we?"

They stepped out of the shadows by the side of the school and walked to the parking lot. Kurt stroked his car's side gently before unlocking it.

Finn chuckled.

"You find something funny?" Kurt said, his warm smile belying his frosty words.

"Nothing," Finn grinned. "I just find you very cute."

Kurt blushed and started the engine, and Finn flicked the sound system on while buckling in. The system was already set to a CD, and a man's rich voice came through the speakers immediately.

_ "Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before..."_

"Who's that?" Finn asked in surprise, noting that Kurt flushed even more.

"Gerard Butler," he admitted.

"_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar! And you'll live as you've never lived before... Softly, deftly, music shall caress you... Feel it, hear it, secretly possess you..."_

"You like this guy, huh?" Finn asked with a knowing smile.

"Gerard Butler is the most amazing Phantom there ever was," Kurt said breathily. "And his voice..."

"Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind," Finn sang, and Kurt gasped as he pulled the car out into the street.

"You know it," Kurt said in a hushed tone.

"In this darkness that you know you cannot fight - the darkness of the music of the night..." Finn continued, his eyes lidded as he concentrated on remembering the lyrics. "Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world! Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before! Let your soul take you where you long to be! Only then can you belong to me..."

Kurt's heart beat wildly. Combining his real-life long-time crush's beautiful voice with the most brilliantly written seduction song ever was amazing... But probably not the best thing while he was driving. He needed to keep his eyes on the road and stop thinking about getting into Finn's pants...

"Finn," Kurt groaned. "Please, you need to stop..."

"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication," Finn continued with a roguish smile. "Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation! Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in... to the power of the music that I write - the power of the music of the night..."

Kurt was very thankful that Finn lived close to school. He pulled his car into the driveway as Finn finished.

"You alone can make my song take flight - help me make the music of the night..."

Finn got out, feeling rather smug as he walked to the door. He could tell what kind of effect he had on his boyfriend...

"So what do you want to do first - " Finn began as he walked into the house.

The door slammed behind him, and Finn turned in surprise just as he found himself pressed up against the wall. He couldn't even get a word out before Kurt claimed his lips with his own. Kurt leaned against Finn, pushing against him so Finn had no choice but to spread his legs to keep his balance, and let Kurt mold them together from chest to thigh.

Finn groaned as he felt a certain hardness digging into his stomach, and his body hardened in response. Finn knew he had been winding Kurt up, but he hadn't been expecting such a passionate response...

Kurt suddenly deepened the kiss, and Finn kissed back fervently, making Kurt release a long moan, wild and needy. Their teeth clashed briefly, then they found the right rhythm and angle, and their tongues twined together, tasting each other.

When Kurt pulled back, Finn gasped and took the moment to think of the mailman.

But Kurt was nipping at his lip, first playfully, but then harder, and his hands were at the hem of Finn's shirt...

Finn could feel those hot hands touching his skin, teasingly stroking up his sides before darting center stage to tweak his nipples.

"Breathe," Kurt whispered into Finn's ear before his mouth descended to suck on his neck.

"Too - hard," Finn groaned.

Kurt pulled back, gave Finn a smoldering look, and led him upstairs to Finn's bedroom.

"We have hours and hours," Kurt told him firmly, before mouthing kisses back up to Finn's lips. "There's so much we have to learn together, and I already have so many ideas."

Finn's breath hitched as Kurt pushed him back onto the bed.

"It's just that..."

"Don't worry about anything," Kurt promised, with a sultry look. "Lie back, trust me... and savour each sensation..."

Finn had no time to laugh as Kurt used the Phantom's line - because just then Kurt's hand darted south, and Finn couldn't stop himself from moaning loudly.

"Oh, you are the best boyfriend ever," Finn gasped.

"Why, Finn," Kurt said conversationally, before kissing Finn again. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

Finn couldn't agree more.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee - or Kurt - in any way - very sadly.

A/N: This is the second Act of Harmless Fun - called More Than A Feeling. It will start during Acafellas and continue through Preggers.

Another A/N: I had tried to write a sequel, but I changed my mind and decided to just add it to the same story. So, given that I'm planning on writing through the end of season one, this story may very well end up being a hundred chapters long. Sorry about any confusion!

* * *

ACT 2: More Than A Feeling

Chapter Fourteen

"Is it just me, or has Kurt been wearing a lot less than he usually does?" Tina watched Kurt walk across the cafeteria, wearing snug jean shorts and a form fitting black t-shirt.

"He's trying to drive Finn crazy," Mercedes whispered in response.

Both girls turned to look at Finn, who was sitting across from them, completely oblivious to their conversation. Finn couldn't help but watch as Kurt sashayed over to the table, showing off his cute butt with every step.

"They're so cute," Tina sighed happily.

"I know…" Mercedes nodded. "Hey, how was that double date last Friday?"

"It - it was a group outing, to go bowling," Tina said quickly.

"Then why wasn't I invited?" Mercedes said

"Because it _was_ a double date," Kurt said, grinning, as he sat down besides Mercedes, directly across from Finn.

Tina blushed, but didn't bother denying it again.

"Anyways, Mercedes had to do her homework then, because I monopolized her time on Saturday."

"Uh huh," Mercedes agreed with a smile.

"Shopping?" Finn quirked up an eyebrow.

"Naturally," Tina giggled.

"Who wants to catch a movie tonight after club?" Artie had come to join them, and wheeled himself over to the end of the table, between Finn and Kurt.

"Got plans," Kurt and Finn spoke at once.

They looked up to meet each other's eyes. Finn's intense look made Kurt blush.

"Oh-kay then," Tina giggled. "Well, I'd love to, Artie."

Mercedes bit her lip quickly.

"I'm busy too," she lied easily. "You two have fun."

* * *

Finn arrived late to Glee Club, and Quinn narrowed her eyes before pasting a large smile on her face. She noted that Finn's lips were slightly swollen - she recognized that look - he'd been kissing someone.

_Why would he be late? Rachel's already here._ Quinn thought to herself.

Rachel had just started insulting Mr. Shuester's choreography when Kurt walked in.

"For someone who's had no formal training, Mr. Shue is actually very good," Kurt spoke up calmly.

"Thank you, Kurt," Will nodded at him.

"Well, we should be getting a professional choreographer if we want to win," Quinn said, faux sweetly.

Kurt and Finn watched her with guarded looks.

Quinn suggested that the club hire a man named Dakota Stanley, but none of the real members (meaning, not the cheerleaders) except for Rachel was buying Quinn's ruse.

_Of course_, Kurt thought, glaring at Rachel. _Anything to propel her to stardom._

_

* * *

_

"I knew they were just trying to ruin the club," Finn said angrily as he walked with Kurt outside.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said softly, watching Finn carefully. He knew that Finn had hoped that Quinn was growing up - or rather, growing a heart.

"Not your fault," Finn said easily. "So, what shall we do first?"

"Well, you could do _me_." Kurt shot him a _smoldering_ look, and Finn stopped in place, closing his eyes and trying to calm himself.

"What have I said about saying things like that?" Finn gasped, shaking his head at his boyfriend. "Stop teasing me."

"But it's so fun though," Kurt grinned.

"Hey, Hudson!"

Slowly, they both turned to see who it was.

Dave Karofsky was approaching, a nasty look on his face. Kurt braced himself.

"What are you doing hanging out with _him_?"

"He's my friend," Finn said easily. "What do you want, Karofsky?"

"Want to make sure you're not turning queer."

"You can't _turn_ queer from hanging out with queer people," Kurt suddenly snapped. "You're either born with something or you're not."

"Uh uh," Karofsky stared at him, unconvinced. "It's that Glee Club, man. You gotta leave those losers - or leave the team."

"I like Glee Club," Finn said, standing tall and meeting Karofsky's glare with his own. "Just like I like football. I'm not leaving either one of them. Let's go, Kurt."

Feeling relieved but also nervous, Kurt walked quickly to his car, followed by his boyfriend.

"Are we ever going to be able to tell people?" Kurt whispered, as he started the engine.

"Yeah, we will," Finn nodded, reaching out to caress Kurt's hand for a minute. "and Karofsky can fuck off."

Kurt smiled at him gratefully.

"You know I'm not going to let them do anything to you anymore," Finn said strongly.

"I know," Kurt said, blinking away tears.

There was a moment's silence as they drove away from the school. Kurt braked carefully as they approached a stop sign, and glanced at Finn.

His boyfriend smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him, softly, gently. It worked to calm Kurt, who grinned bashfully as they pulled away.

"I have to drive," Kurt whispered.

"You do that then." Finn gave him a look full of promise. "I can wait till we get to my place."

Kurt shivered with anticipation.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee - or Kurt - in any way... Sigh.

A/N: Currently set during the episode Acafellas.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

"I should probably get _some_ work done," Finn said apologetically. It was already nine o'clock. They had had another wonderful evening - making out, talking, dinner, television and cuddling...

"No worries, I'll just practice a number," Kurt grinned.

Finn sat back on his bed and took out his work. He was just starting to circle an answer on the practice history quiz, when he heard music coming from the stereo.

He looked up to see Kurt start to move casually to the beat. Just as the singing started, Kurt's head jerked up and he began to sing.

"From all the drugs… the one I like more is music," Kurt smiled mischievously at his boyfriend. "From all the junks… the one I need more is music… From all the boys-" He whirled and sank into a perfect splits while arching his back.

The pen slipped from Finn's fingers.

"The one I take home is music," Kurt finished. "From all the ladies… the one I kiss is music!" He mimed blowing a kiss at Finn.

History homework was completely forgotten.

"Music is my boyfriend - music is my girlfriend! Music is my dead end - music is my imaginary friend," Kurt sang.

It was a fun song, Finn thought - not as lyrical as the songs Kurt usually did, but _good_.

He was so easily entranced by Kurt, Finn thought, and hoped that when Kurt performed at club, nobody had noticed Finn's staring and... other reactions.

He suddenly imagined singing lead with Kurt, onstage - holding hands as they danced. An audience screamed their applause as he whirled Kurt around before dipping him low, holding him and kissing him senseless.

"Music is my hot hot bath," Kurt was singing, somersaulting across the carpet and continuing, rolling smoothly right up into a crouch.

"Music is my _hot, hot, sex_." He stood, thrusting his butt back before rolling his hips. "Music is my back rub… Music is where I'd like you to touch."

Finn was absolutely powerless when Kurt was wearing such tight pants. Hell, he was powerless no matter how Kurt tried to seduce him.

He stood, striding to his boyfriend, taking him by the waist, and pinning him to the wall.

"Finn," Kurt gasped, his eyes fluttering in pleasure as Finn's hands roamed all over his body.

"Let's see if I can find your _music_," Finn said roguishly.

* * *

"Kurt, what's kissing like?"

"It's the most amazing thing," Kurt's eyes fluttered as he remembered the feel of Finn against him. "You share yourself with him, and he shares himself with you. It's so…"

He trailed off as he glanced at Mercedes and saw the forlorn look on her face.

"But, you know," Kurt said hurriedly. "There's plenty of other amazing things in life. Like singing - and shopping."

Mercedes looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Good try," She spoke, sounding sad.

"Hey, until a week and a half ago, I'd never been kissed either," Kurt said reassuringly as he shut his locker. "It'll happen to you too, Mercedes."

"You think so?" His friend asked glumly, watching other couples holding hands and kissing in the hall.

"Of course it will," Kurt said sincerely. "You're beautiful, Mercedes. Just because these idiots here don't see it doesn't mean its not there. Soon, you'll meet a guy who might actually deserve your attention."

She smiled, just a little bit.

"Thanks, Kurt."

"No problem, sugar," Kurt beamed, taking her arm in his and beginning to walk down the hall. "Off to math, sadly."

"Good luck," Mercedes said as they parted ways. Suddenly she was surrounded on both sides by cheerleaders.

"You should totally scoop that."

"Who, Kurt?" Mercedes asked in disbelief.

"He's totally into you."

"You wish, Quinn," Mercedes scoffed, shrugging off the arms and walking off on her own.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Quinn frowned after her. "Never mind, we'll need to try another tactic. I suppose Hummel's too gay for _anyone_ to think otherwise."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee - or Kurt - in any way - very sadly.

A/N: Currently in the middle of Acafellas.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

"What are you talking about?" Kurt frowned, looking at Tina. "Why would…"

"Well, we should at least give it a try," Tina said, looking away from Kurt's glare.

"Please, Kurt, let's just meet him," Mercedes pleaded.

Kurt looked at Mercedes, Tina, and then glanced at Finn.

"I don't like it," Kurt said sharply. "We can meet him - and then you should be able to see why we don't want him."

* * *

"He was terrible!"

"Yeah?" Finn sounded sympathetic. "Why'd you go then?"

"I needed to show them… But the cheerleaders have convinced the others to get him to come to club. Not only is Dakota _cruel_ - but he's demanding _so _much money."

"How much?"

"Eight thousand per number."

"Oh my God. Glee Club has nowhere near that much."

"That's what I told them," Kurt sighed into the phone. "But now they want to raise the money."

"How?"

"A car wash was mentioned. Apparently the cheerleaders all want to help us now - right now its scheduled for tomorrow after school.

"You got a swimsuit?"

Kurt was surprised by the sudden shift of the conversation.

"Yes, a couple…"

"Wear the smallest one and I'll be there to help," Finn promised.

"You have a one track mind," Kurt scolded him, although he was smiling.

"You're the only thing ever on my mind," Finn replied sweetly.

"_You're_ sappy."

"You're a sweetheart."

"Cheesy."

"Darling."

"Corny."

"_Mine_."

Kurt shivered.

"All yours," he promised quietly.

"See you in 2nd period tomorrow," Finn said softly. "Sit by me please."

"I will. Good night, Finn. Sleep well."

"I'd sleep better if you were here with me," Finn sounded sad.

"Me too," Kurt admitted. "But I can't have too many sleepovers without my Dad getting suspicious."

"I'll just have to wait for Friday," Finn said.

"I'm sending you a good night kiss," Kurt said, smooching the air by the phone.

"Received."

He heard Finn sending his own kiss.

"Good night," they both said softly. Kurt hit the end button as he sank back onto his bed.

"Night, love," he whispered happily. He rolled to his side, and in moments, was asleep.

* * *

"Finn!"

The quarterback turned around.

"Oh, hey, Mr. Shue. How's it going? I haven't seen you in a while."

"You saw me in Spanish this morning."

"I meant at Glee," Finn said calmly.

"Oh, well," Mr. Shuester smiled at him, obviously trying to be disarming. It didn't work on Finn. Only Kurt could pull that off with him. "I've been busy this past week, but I'll be at the next rehearsal, don't worry."

"Uh huh," Finn said slowly, not convinced.

"I wanted to talk to you about why I've been busy, actually."

Finn found himself being led by the arm into an empty classroom.

"I need to go to English, Mr. Shue."

"This'll just take a minute. You may have heard, Finn, but I've started a band. We've been doing well, but we recently lost a member who had other commitments."

"Oh, like you have a commitment to Glee," Finn said lightly.

"Uh, but their commitment takes up a lot more time than Glee Club does," Mr. Shuester continued on, although he frowned momentarily at Finn. "I'm inviting you to join the band, Finn. We're called the Acafellas."

"Um," Finn said, his mind racing. He wasn't sure if that's what he wanted…

"We've been asked to perform next week, at the PTA meeting. We could really use your help."

Despite his attempt to stay irritated at his teacher, Finn found himself drawn to accept. He didn't want to leave them in a bind, did he?

"All right then."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee - or Kurt - in any way - very sadly.

A/N: Currently running concurrent to the canon episode Acafellas.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

"Oh my God." Tina stared at Kurt's outfit.

"You look really hot," Brittany said, staring at Kurt.

"Uh, Brittany, my eyes are up here?" Kurt pointed out weakly.

"You're just asking for it," Mercedes giggled. "Damn, boy."

Kurt flushed. He'd done as Finn had asked - he'd put on the smallest swimsuit he had.

It was a pair of dark green boxer briefs… They did exactly what they intended - and that intention was to show off Kurt's package. Those briefs, and a tight black tank top, were the only things Kurt wore besides his sandals.

"All right, are we here to wash cars or what?" Kurt reminded them, picking up a sponge. "We can start with my car."

Mercedes, Tina, and Brittany stayed to work on Kurt's Lincoln Navigator while the other cheerleaders moved on to take care of the sudden rush of cars.

Kurt watched the customers walk by, and rolled his eyes when he saw most of the men shooting furtive looks at the bikini-clad cheerleaders.

He was totally shocked, though, when he walked over to the bucket to wring out his sponge… Standing back up, he almost bumped into a man with tousled blond hair.

"Excuse me," Kurt said with a smile.

"Excused," the man rumbled, his eyes focused, just like Brittany, far south of Kurt's eyes.

Kurt flushed, stammered something, and hurried back to his Lincoln. He whispered to Mercedes, and her eyebrows shot through the roof.

"Umm hmm," She glanced over at the guy, who was leaving, but not before he caught Kurt's gaze once and winked. "_Wow._ See? Everyone approves."

"I only need one person to like it," Kurt grinned suddenly.

"There he is," Mercedes nudged Kurt, who turned and met Finn's eyes from across the lot.

Finn slowly walked towards the cars, his eyes burning with something that had Kurt weak at the knees.

Suddenly he hissed and turned away slightly. Kurt felt a sudden pang in his heart. What was Finn…

Then his boyfriend was approaching again.

"That is the best swimsuit ever," Finn said fervently but quietly, so nobody else would hear.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled at him, and handed him a sponge. "Time to start washing, then."

"Right. Sponge." Finn tried very hard to not look at Kurt. "Washing."

Kurt shot him a smug look and lounged back against his car, his pelvis subtly thrusting forwards.

Finn whimpered at that, and practically ran away.

* * *

"I think your car's done," Mercedes said. "I can see my face in these rims."

"Okay, we can move on then," Kurt smiled at her. "Want some music?"

"Definitely."

Kurt reached into his car and turned on the stereo.

Instantly they could hear the beginning beat of a song they both knew.

"There's only two types of people in the world," Kurt sang, waltzing over to Mercedes. "The ones that entertain and the ones that observe…"

"Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl," Mercedes sang back. "Don't like the backseat, gotta be first."

Kurt whirled and stepped forward, shrugging his shoulders back as he raised his head up high.

"I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots!"

"Call the shots," Mercedes echoed.

"I'm a firecracker, I make it hot, when I put on a show…: Kurt finished, circling his hips.

Mercedes had stepped forward to join him dancing, and behind him, Kurt was surprised to see several Cheerios get into some kind of formation.

"I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins - spotlight on me and I'm ready to break! I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage… Better be ready, hope that you feel the same…"

Kurt, who had been busy dancing as Mercedes sang, snapped right back up and swung one arm above him.

"All eyes on me, in the center of the ring, just like a circus. When I crack that whip," Kurt easily mimed swinging a whip and bringing it swiftly back. "Everybody gon' trip just like a circus. Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do."

Kurt stepped forward, jumping to the right before shrugging his body backwards and kicking high with first his left, than his right leg. In his peripherals, he could see the cheerleaders copying his moves. It was thrilling for him - he was leading them - his improvisational choreography was apparently pretty good.

"Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus."

Mercedes stepped in front of Kurt and struck a sassy pose.

"There's only two types of guys out there - ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared. So baby, I hope that you came prepared… I run a tight ship so beware!"

"I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots," Kurt stepped back in.

"Call the shots!" Brittany sang.

"I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot." Kurt turned his back on the audience as he bent down, and snapped back up, turning his torso slightly to look over his shoulder at them. "When I put on a show…"

"I feel the adrenaline," Mercedes began again, and Kurt tried to dampen his grin.

_This is amazing, _Kurt thought to himself. Even though he was in public - there were at least thirty people watching them - he had just let go and let himself perform.

Kurt looked over the audience as he sang the next verse. There were a few parents, but mostly people who had driven by and noticed the car wash. Then there were a decent amount of students, and a couple teachers - Ms. Castle, and over there Coach Sylvester.

Why was the Coach looking at him so speculatively? Kurt wondered fleetingly. Weird…

He continued to sing, dancing as sexily as he knew how…

It was totally worth it to see the look on Finn's face. If it was possible, Kurt knew Finn would be dragging him away from the crowd for some alone time as quickly as he could…

"Let's go - " Mercedes sang out.

"Let me see what you can do!" Kurt cried lyrically. "I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus…"

"Yeah, like a what?" Mercedes demanded.

"Like-like-like a circus," Kurt replied, before launching right back into the circus.

As the song reached its end, Kurt busted out the best moves in his repertoire. First, a one-handed cartwheel, ending by dipping backwards then back up again.

He could sense the cheerleaders all getting closer to him as he approached the final line.

"Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor - " Kurt sang, turning around completely as the cheerleaders dipped each other… "Just like a circus!"

Kurt stood with his hands on his hips, Mercedes at his side - as all the cheerleaders dropped into the splits.

There was a split second pause, then the audience burst into applause.

Kurt was blown away, and just stood there, grinning at Mercedes - until someone grabbed his arm.

"All right, kid, you're coming with me, right now."

Kurt blinked in shock.

"Coach Sylvester?"


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee - or Kurt - in any way - very sadly.

A/N: Begins during Acafellas.

Warning: Implied adult actions plus some innuendo. ^_^

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

"You're good, kid."

"What?" Kurt blinked at Sue Sylvester.

"You know it, I know it - yet Shuester always gives Berry and Hudson the solos, isn't that right?"

"Yes," Kurt whispered.

"Well, I've got a solution for you, kid - join the Cheerios."

"Really?"

"I need something new to really bring it at Nationals this year - and you're new, kid."

"Kurt," the boy corrected her.

"Whatever. You want to shine? You can shine in the Cheerios."

"I - "

"Not to mention you'll have quite a few boys leaping out of the closet to fall all over you."

"I - "

"You start tomorrow, four o'clock sharp."

"Can Mercedes come?" Kurt said quickly

"You can bring the black girl," Sue said, somewhat agreeably. "Duets are looked on favorably at competition, and you seem to work well together. Also, diversity - bingo."

"Uh…"

"Bye, kid," Sue said, almost happily, as she walked away.

"See you tomorrow?" Kurt called after her. "i have to tell Finn," he whispered to himself. "And Mercedes!"

He found Finn first, and somehow the two of them made it to Kurt's car and drove off before Finn went all cave man on him…

* * *

"You know people are going to say you have a thing for Cheerios," Kurt grinned as he nestled against Finn under the covers of the other boy's bed.

"I do - they're tasty," Finn smiled right back. "Especially when I eat them with a spoon, and definitely when there's some nice cream with them…"

"I've noticed you like that," Kurt said lowly, as Finn ran a hand over his bare chest.

"Umm hmm," Finn agreed.

Kurt leaned up towards him, and was treated to a slow, languid kiss that whisked delightful aftershocks all over his body.

"Finn darling!"

They both jumped a little as they heard Carol coming in through the front door.

"Clothes," Finn hissed, as Kurt leaped to grab the mentioned items.

By the time Carol knocked on the door and was let in, both boys were sitting, fully dressed, on the bed, with their Spanish homework on their laps - and both the windows were open.

"Hey mom, how was your day?"

"Oh hello Kurt! It was just a regular day, I suppose - except my car broke down a few blocks away."

"Oh no!" Finn frowned.

"Want me to take a look at it?" Kurt offered.

"Do you know much about cars?" Carol asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I help my dad out in the mechanic shop all the time."

"Thank you, dear." Carol smiled pleasantly. "Meet you downstairs in ten?"

"Sounds good."

There was a pause as they watched her walk out of the room.

"You don't think she could tell…" Finn said worriedly.

"Nah.," Kurt said quickly.

* * *

Kurt deciphered the trouble with the car almost instantly, and made a phone call to his dad.

"Needs to be towed? All right, I'll see you soon."

Burt Hummel soon arrived with a tow truck.

"Hey, dad, this is Finn, he's a good friend of mine."

"Pleased to meet you, Sir," Finn said, a touch formally.

"And this is Carol. Carol, this is my dad Burt."

The two adults smiled at each other, and held hands a moment longer.

"A pleasure," Burt said, and Carol flushed slightly. "Now, if you come back with me to the shop, I can get your car fixed in twenty minutes flat, and you can drive it home."

"Lovely. Thank you, Burt."

Kurt and Finn waved goodbye as their parents drove off together.

"You don't think," Kurt said faintly.

"Nah?" Finn said, but he didn't sound very convinced.

"Hmm," Kurt blinked, wondering about the possibilities.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee in any way... Sigh.

A/N: Still set during 1x03, Acafellas. It should be fairly obvious how I'm diverging from canon.

Another A/N: This contains some strong hints of adult things going on, but its not explicit, just generic, so I think I can get away with a T rating.

* * *

Chapter 19

"Whatever, I'm leaving - come on Artie." Tina led the way towards the door. Mercedes, glaring at Dakota Stanley, followed. Finn shook his head at Rachel, who was slowly looking more and more distraught, and followed.

"Wait, guys," Kurt said calmly, stopping them in their tracks. "_We _are Glee Club - and we don't need him - or anyone - telling us to change. We're going to win because we're amazing _just the way we are_."

He saw Finn beaming at him, and his heart swelled.

"So, Mr. Stanley - you're fired. Oh - and by the way… That is the ugliest shirt I have _ever_ seen." Kurt smiled triumphantly down at the gaping choreographer. "Now get out."

Looking incredibly flummoxed, Dakota Stanley left.

Instantly, Tina and Mercedes descended upon Kurt, hugging him and beaming.

"That was _perfect_," Tina told him.

"Thank you, ladies," Kurt smiled at them. "Now, let's get to work, shall we? I brought the music for a new song we're going to be doing…"

* * *

"You were amazing," Finn said, pulling Kurt into his arms and into a kiss. "I don't care that Mr. Shue favors Rachel - you're the real leader of the club, as far as I'm concerned."

"Umm," Kurt sighed happily. "Kiss me again."

Finn obliged his boyfriend, kissing him as passionately as he knew how.

Kurt gave as good as he got, and judging from the satisfied sighs coming from deep in Finn's chest, it was very good indeed.

* * *

If Kurt thought Finn was amazing every time they rehearsed in Club, it was nothing compared to the way Finn was making him feel right now.

Before now, Kurt had thought that _I Wanna Sex You Up_ was a ridiculous song…

Well, it still was, Kurt smiled to himself - but Finn made it _sexy as hell_.

His eyes locked on his boyfriend, Kurt wondered if Finn was going to have a solo. Puck had just had one - and Kurt had to admit he was a good singer, if a bit _too _demonstrative in his dancing.

Then suddenly, for the first time in the performance, Finn and Kurt locked eyes.

"Girl you know I'm hooked on you," Finn sang, his eyes blazing as he pointed towards the back of the audience, right at where Kurt stood, leaning against the back wall.

"And this is what I do…" Fin finished his brief solo, and Kurt gasped softly, trying to adjust his pants to hide his telltale reaction to Finn's singing. Was this the way Finn had felt when Kurt was performing Circus at the car wash the other day?

All he knew, was that as soon as the show was over, he was getting Finn alone. Then Kurt would show Finn_ exactly_ what his singing did to him.

* * *

"Where's Finn?" Puck wondered. "He should be here to celebrate…"

"I'll go find him," Mr. Shuester said, glancing around. Waving quickly to the others, Will went in search of his student.

Where could he be? Why was he off by himself anyways? After checking the hallways, and the bathroom, Will was ready to give up, when he heard a very distinct noise.

"Finn," someone was mewling. "Oh! Right - _there_, uhhh…"

Surprised but incredibly curious, Will peeked through the small window to the stairwell that led up to the storage loft above the stage.

There was Kurt Hummel, back pressed against the wall, fists clenched, mouth open, panting, and eyes wide as he stared down between his legs - where Finn was kneeling, his head slowly bobbing…

Will's heart flipped for a moment, and he tried to catch his breath.

Completely unintentionally, Kurt and Finn had recreated one of Will's most treasured memories. It had been so long since high school - fifteen years now - but Will remembered.

Bryan Ryan, the most talented, most attractive boy in school… seeking Will out after Will's first solo performance - dropping to his knees before Will in that same empty stairwell, taking him into his oh-so-perfect mouth, wringing every last jolt of pleasure from him… Before pushing Will down so he could return the favor.

Will was so caught up in his own memories, that he almost jumped when he glanced back at the young couple and saw that they were moving.

"I want to kiss you when I come," Kurt gasped, pulling Finn up. They kissed, slamming their mouths together, as Kurt's hands moved out of sight.

"Kurt, Kurt, _love you_," Finn gasped, and Will stepped back.

His mind finally processed the fact that he was intruding - not just on sex, but on lovemaking. Will walked back towards the stage slowly, trying to calm his arousal and slow his racing heartbeat.

_They_ had never said those words, Will thought, his chest tightening. Oh, he had wanted to, many times, but Will had always been too afraid to lose what he had with Bryan.

Reaching backstage, Will found the others, who looked like they were in shock… And Sandy was sobbing into Figgins' shoulder - what was that about?

But Will was still too caught up in his own thoughts, and after saying a few quick goodbyes, rushed off, ignoring Terri as he headed over to his father, whom, Will was thrilled to hear, was going to law school.

Then he was getting in the car, Terri hurrying after him and saying something. Will couldn't be bothered to listen - she was probably going to get on his case again.

"Are you listening to a word I'm saying?" Terri demanded.

"Nope," Will said frankly.

"Will!" Terri was shocked.

"Just leave it, okay?" Will said irritably. "I need some time to myself tonight."

Terri gasped, but there wasn't anything she could do.

As soon as they were at their house, Will walked as quickly as he could to the bathroom. He turned the shower on to hot and stepped in, only one thing on his mind.

Will trembled, even under the hot spray. Memories that he'd tried to lock away for years were escaping to the front of his mind.

No relationship had been as meaningful to him as the secret one he'd had with Bryan - and that had only lasted eight months. He had been with Terri for fifteen _years_, and yet Will had never felt for her as passionately as he'd felt for his first love.

Terri had seemed sweet, safe - someone to turn to after having his heart shattered into a million pieces by the boy he had loved so desperately. But now, being forced to remember - it brought up all that hurt again. But with all the hurt, all the good times too…

"Bryan," Will whispered, his tears washing away with the falling water… "I miss you."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee in any way, shape, or form. Sigh...

A/N: Set between Acafellas and Preggers.

* * *

Chapter 20

"Hey, Mr. Shue, can we talk?"

"Of course. What about?"

Finn sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I really can't do Acafellas anymore. I've already got football, and Glee, and K - keeping my grades up. I don't have the time."

"I completely understand," Mr. Shuester smiled at his student. "I actually feel the same way - I'm already disbanding the group."

"Oh - okay then," Finn nodded. "Does that mean… you'll be coming back to Glee? I mean, Kurt's got it under control, but he's busy too, and can't run every practice…"

"Kurt's been running practices?" Will's eyes widened slightly. "I would've guessed…"

"Nobody would put up with Rachel trying to do it," Finn snorted. "Kurt's a better leader than her anyway. You'd be proud of him, Mr. Shue - he's as organized as you, but he's positive all the time. I mean, he gives constructive criticism, but he always keeps our spirits up."

Will smiled at the way Finn just _glowed_ when he was talking about Kurt.

"I am coming back to club, Finn. But I am glad to hear Kurt really stepped up in my absence."

"Okay, well, see you then."

"Definitely. And Finn?"

"Yeah?" Finn paused at the door.

"I'm always here if you want to talk."

"About what?"

Will fixed him with a serious smile.

"About relationships. About the harshness of expectations that you'll find in this town. About Kurt."

Finn's face paled.

"How did you…"

"I _know_ it can be hard," Will continued. "But for what its worth, Finn - you're braver than I ever was."

Finn closed his mouth, trying to process what Mr. Shue was saying.

"Thanks," he managed to say. "Um, later."

* * *

"You think he's gay?" Kurt wondered, as he tilted his head back to accept the grape that Finn was feeding him.

"Or at least bi - it seemed like he was saying that he'd been in a relationship with a guy before."

"It would put a few things into perspective. Mmmm…" Kurt sighed and sucked on Finn's finger tips before he could withdraw them.

"Okay - back to Napoleon," Finn gasped, turning to look at the history book that Kurt held in his lap. It was difficult, especially because Kurt was sitting between his legs, looking up at him with that _look_ on his face.

It was that look that Finn was quickly coming to recognize.

The look that meant no work was going to be done tonight.

Not that Finn really cared… it was infinitely more interesting to learn from Kurt than about the Magna Carta, whatever it was. It didn't matter anyways - Brittany always let Finn cheat off of her tests for the history tests, so he didn't need to study.

It had been only two weeks since they'd first kissed - thirteen days since they had begun dating. They had kissed about seventy different times - Finn liked to keep count - and had gotten… _further_ than that five times already.

Every time he touched Kurt, it felt like the first time again. He wanted to learn every inch of Kurt's body, to find every sensitive spot - and to drive Kurt as crazy as Kurt made him feel with every kiss.

Kurt eyed Finn in triumph, knowing that he had already won. He leaned back, eyes fluttering closed as he moaned, dragging a nail over one of his own nipples over his shirt. He'd discovered last time just how much Finn liked _that._

"How do I want you so much every time?" Finn groaned once they had kissed each other breathless.

"Don't know," Kurt smiled up at him. "How do I want you so much every minute of the day?"

* * *

All she wanted was a normal life, well, the normalcy that any popular cheerleader in a small town should have.

But now that was gone.

One night of being drunk.

Twenty minutes of having sex.

_Wham -_

Good bye reputation.

_Bam -_

Good bye college.

_Thank you -_

Good bye Finn, good bye family, good bye cheerleading.

_Ma'am!_

Hello little baby. Hello motherhood.

Quinn stared at the pregnancy test. It was the sixth one she'd taken in the past two days.

"Have to face the truth," She whispered, not bothering to wipe away the tears running down her cheeks.

What was she going to do?

Her parents wouldn't help.

Puck wouldn't either.

She needed someone good, someone kind, someone... like Finn.

A fresh wave of tears came as she remembered being broken up with. Just when she was really feeling committed to Finn - out of nowhere, he had dropped her.

If only she still had Finn - if only they had had sex - if only he was the father.

Finn's smiling face came to Quinn's mind, and she smiled back at her imagined version of him, even through the tears.

"I need you, Finn."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee in any way.

A/N: Set between the events of Acafellas/Preggers.

* * *

Chapter Twenty One

"I looked out this morning and the sun was gone. Turned on some music to start my day! I lost myself in a familiar song… I closed my eyes… and I slipped away…"

With Tina's solo finished, the club began the chorus, stepping easily into the moves that Kurt had choreographed.

"Til I see Marianne walk away," Finn sang the penultimate line of the chorus. "I see my Marianne walkin' away…"

Artie wheeled to the front and began his solo.

"So many people have come and gone… Their faces fade as the years go by. Yet I still recall as I wander on - as clear as the sun in the summer sky!"

Will walked in quietly, watching his students perform. They were so much better than they'd been three weeks ago - back then they couldn't harmonize at all! It looked like it had taken him leaving for them to gain some confidence and find their way as a group.

Under Kurt's leadership, everyone was starting to shine. Tina, Artie, and especially Kurt - had had amazing solos in this song.

For the second time in a while, Will realized that Rachel wasn't the only soloist. Maybe singing had come naturally to Rachel - but with a little practice, and enough encouragement - everyone in the club was amazing.

By keeping all the best parts for Rachel, Will hadn't given anyone else a chance to shine - and had probably kept them from their full potential.

"It's more than a feeling, when I hear that old song they used to play… I begin dreaming… 'til I see Marianne walk away," Finn finished, and everyone moved together, in perfect synchrony - as the song ended.

Will stepped forward, clapping slowly, blinking away the tears in his eyes.

"That was so beautiful, all of you. I can't thank you enough. And I can't apologize enough - for leaving you for so long."

"It's okay, Mr. Shue," Tina smiled shyly.

"We got along just fine," Artie admitted.

"But we missed you," Kurt smiled, stepping up and handing the sheet music to Will.

Everyone nodded.

"And - I'm sorry I insulted your choreography," Rachel said bravely.

"Don't worry about it," Will smiled at her. "You guys seem to have it under control, anyhow."

"Thanks to Kurt," Mercedes pointed out.

There were many sounds of agreement from the other club members.

"Well, when you've seen as many music videos as I have…" Kurt began.

"Thank you," Will spoke quietly, putting a hand on Kurt's arm. "Now, I _do _have a new song that will be great. Kurt, would you care to take the solo?"

* * *

"It's okay," Kurt whispered, nuzzling his head into Finn's neck. "Next game will be better."

Finn just nodded and held Kurt tightly.

"I think we set a record for losing by the biggest amount."

"Well, next time I'll cheer harder," Kurt promised.

Finn chuckled sadly.

"You were amazing," he said, taking Kurt's cheek in a palm and just _looking _at him.

"Every time I wanted to quit - I just looked over at you - and I could keep going."

Kurt let out a little _oh_ as Finn traced a thumb over his lips.

"I wish I could have won for you," Finn said quietly, and Kurt's heart just about broke.

"Don't say that," Kurt whispered. "I don't need things like that. It doesn't matter if you win or lose, I'll love you just the same."

Finn's frown slowly turned up, and Kurt realized what he'd said.

"Oh," he whispered, his heart speeding up.

Finn had said the words, a few days ago, but given that it was in the heat of passion, Kurt was inclined to doubt them.

"I love you too." Finn told him softly.

Kurt felt a strange swooping feeling as his heart seemed to leave his chest.

Finn smiled at him, wrapping one arm firmly around Kurt, and replacing the finger at the corner of Kurt's mouth with his own lips. Starting at Kurt's chin, he worked his way across his neck, ending with sucking tenderly at his earlobe. Kurt panted, his eyes closing as if seeing what was happening would be too much.

Kurt took the lead, turning his face to capture Finn's mouth in a passionate kiss. He tasted his boyfriend with a wet, inquisitive tongue - and he didn't know how, but somehow it felt better than it ever had before, now that they had both admitted to the depth of their feelings.

They broke for air, gasping in tandem. Kurt looked into Finn's eyes and saw his love mirrored there - and wondered how he'd never seen it there before. He'd been too scared to believe…

"Let's go home," Finn gasped. "Please."

"Oh, you want something?" Kurt teased.

"I want _you_," Finn said darkly. "In fact…" He leaned in to breathe heavily by Kurt's ear. "Tonight, I want you..." He whispered quietly, so Kurt could barely hear what he said.

Kurt froze, staring at Finn.

"You mean that?" He asked hoarsely.

"Please. I'm ready." Finn looked down shyly, and Kurt kissed him fiercely, his mind working overtime.

Kurt had imagined their first time before - and in every scenario, he was giving himself to Finn. But the thought of having Finn... was overwhelming, unexpected, but so absolutely perfect.

"Good," Kurt growled.

Finn shivered in anticipation.

"Don't be nervous," Kurt said softly, rubbing their noses together in an eskimo kiss.

"Can't help it, but I trust you," Finn replied.

"It's going to be good," Kurt said reassuringly, as he took Finn's mouth in several soft, wet kisses.

"Of course," Finn whispered, feeling rather dizzy. "It's you and me. It's going to be_ amazing._"


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee in any way!

A/N: Set during Preggers.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two

The moment Burt walked into the house he had a feeling - that something was happening. Driven by a strange urge, Burt walked slowly into the basement - and into Kurt's room.

He paused on the stairs, looking at Kurt, who sat, facing away from him, lost in song.

"Something has changed within me, something is not the same - I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game…"

He listened to Kurt singing the song, showing his amazing range, as well as the depth of every tone he used - and Burt blinked away tears.

_I don't pay you enough attention sometimes, do I?_ Burt wondered wistfully. He loved his son, but he never asked to hear Kurt sing, or dance - when he should, knowing they were Kurt's favorite things to do.

"That was beautiful."

Kurt whirled around, shocked.

"Dad - hey."

"The next time you have a performance - I want to see it, if you'll have me. You're an amazing performer, Kurt - and I... well, I..." Burt trailed off, but Kurt just smiled.

"All right," Kurt said shyly. "Of course I do, dad."

"Good." Burt smiled at him, and stepped forward to touch his shoulder gently. "I'm very proud of you, Kurt. Your mom would be too."

"Thank you."

Burt nodded gruffly, and turned to go back up the stairs…

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I've never been this happy before, you know. Joining Glee, having friends to sing with - it's helped me gain more courage. Made me brave enough to accept what I am. And what I am - is gay."

Burt just nodded. He'd wondered when Kurt would be ready to have this conversation.

"I know."

"What?"

Burt grinned ruefully. It would probably be too rude to tell Kurt that anyone who met him for more than ten minutes, or even less, could tell...

"Ever since you were three, and all you wanted was a pair of sensible heels."

Kurt nodded, still not completely reassured.

"Kurt, I love you just as much," Burt said seriously.

Kurt's heart began to beat again.

"I love you too, Dad," he choked, fighting the tears that threatened to come to his eyes. "But - that's not my only news."

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Burt asked, deadpan. But really, what could be as big news as a declaration of a sexual orientation that wasn't the norm?

"Dad!" Kurt rolled his eyes. "No, I… want you to meet someone."

Burt stared for a moment, before it began to click.

"You mean…"

The doorbell rang.

"A boy?" Burt asked weakly.

"Yes, dad," Kurt replied..

Then Burt was jogging up the stairs, and Kurt ran after him. Burt flung the door open, and saw…

"Finn?"

"Hi, Mr. Hummel," Finn smiled. "Is Kurt free? I thought we could…"

"I told him, Finn," Kurt said softly.

"Oh - well, I wanted to take your son out," Finn continued, quite bravely.

Burt leaned forward, and fixed Finn with a stern stare that promised bodily harm if he didn't obey Burt's rules.

"You put one toe out of line, don't think I'll let you get away with it. Now, how long has _this_ -" he gestured between Kurt and Finn. "Been going on?"

"Three weeks," Kurt said bravely. "But Finn's been a complete gentleman." And he looked into Finn's eyes, which was a mistake.

_But you haven't_, Finn's mischievous, suggestive eyes said to Kurt.

Kurt swallowed quickly, trying to dispel memories that were distracting him - Finn, completely nude and wanton, lying back, begging Kurt to just come inside him already…

Burt frowned slightly, noticing a few hickeys on Finn's neck.

"What's that-"

"Love you Dad," Kurt said quickly, grabbing Finn by the hand and skipping to the car.

"Be home by midnight - its a Sunday," Burt called after them, still frowning slightly.

* * *

"It's not my fault," Finn said, in between laughter, as the car stopped for a stop sign. "You're the one who _bit _me. What, are you some kind of vampire?"

"Well, I didn't recall you minding," Kurt said tartly.

"I have a kind of bias towards _anything_ that _you_ do to me," Finn admitted, and Kurt smiled at him warmly.

Finn's sweet sincerity disarmed him every time. Whenever Kurt got worked up about something, Finn was always there to keep him relaxed and comfortable.

"Charmer," Kurt sighed.

"You love it." Finn said triumphantly.

"You know I do."

Carefully, sweetly, Finn leaned in to kiss the corner of Kurt's mouth. Kurt sighed happily, and Finn rewarded him by carefully biting down on his boyfriend's lower lip, encouraging his mouth open. Kurt barely had time to whimper before Finn was diving into his mouth and taking complete possession of it.

"Trying… to drive," Kurt gasped finally, shivering.

"Well, pull over." Finn suggested.

"But, the movie…"

Finn pulled away, thinking. Oh, it was such a hard choice...

"We can do this later," Kurt promised, and Finn smiled.

They took a moment to let their breathing return to normal, and Kurt felt the hot tension in his body slowly uncoiling, until it was manageable, and he could drive again.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee in any way!

A/N: Set during the beginning of The Rhodes Not Taken.

* * *

Chapter 23

"I'm sorry, I didn't know my mom would be coming back then," Finn tried to apologize again into the phone. After the movie, their evening had been going fantastically - until Carol had opened the front door and seen the boys making out, shirtless, on the couch. She had been very good about it, but Kurt had been too embarrassed to stay for long.

"I know, I know," Kurt groaned, curled up in his own bed. "I just… I was _so ready_, Finn."

He heard a groan.

"Please - telling me again is torture," Finn pleaded.

Kurt's eyes lit up with mischief, and he purred his next words into the phone.

"But I want you so badly… I want you to pin me down and _take_ me, Finn. Make me yours."

Finn was moaning again.

"Kurt - I can't - I'll see you tomorrow," he blurted out, and Kurt just grinned saucily as he put away the phone.

He supposed he could wait another week, until they had plenty of time to themselves…

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

Finn sighed.

"Kurt, I really don't care that Rachel quit club. If she wants to be a big star more than she wants to have friends - that's her choice."

Kurt beamed.

"Exactly. I don't think she made the right choice, but… I mean, I think Glee will be okay."

He sounded so uncertain that Finn's heart nearly broke.

"You're an amazing soloist, and we both know it," he told his boyfriend firmly. "I know you can lead us to win at Sectionals."

"But most people don't want to hear a male soprano all the time," Kurt said, sounding anguished.

"Look, you don't have to perform your high E if you don't want to - we know you can hit it beautifully, and that's enough," Finn said quietly. "Wait till you get to New York, or LA - with your voice - not to mention your looks - directors and producers are going to be falling all over you."

Kurt's confidence shot up a little.

"There's so many songs you can do that'll get us to win," Finn told him. "Yes, in this area we're somewhat limited - you might have to sing guy's songs in public. But there's still so many options… Hey, you could do some David Bowie. Or Queen!"

"That's true," Kurt brightened up noticeably. "That's very true…"

"All right... I've got class, but I'll see you at lunch," Finn grinned, and kissed Kurt quickly before heading off to class.

Standing there, fingers pressed to his still-tingling lips, Kurt marveled at how he'd gotten so lucky.

Everything was going so spectacularly well right now…

But as Kurt was about to find out, life was about to turn the tables on him.

* * *

April Rhodes had a beautiful voice, Kurt knew - but he didn't know her at all. But right now, why should he worry about her much at all? He had other things to think about...

Like the fact that tonight, he was going to stay over with Finn… for most of the weekend.

It had come as a (mostly) delightful surprise to both Kurt and Finn when both of their parents mentioned casually that they were heading off for the weekend with some 'friends'.

"Both of them," Finn had said queasily. "Most likely together -"

"Don't think about it," Kurt said quickly. "Just think about having the house all to ourselves - no interruptions this time."

Finn swallowed, hard.

"You mean… what you were thinking of last weekend?"

"I'm still ready," Kurt flirted, and headed off down the hallway.

Finn took a minute to just watch him walk - jesus, that sashay Kurt did ought to be _illegal._

"Hey man, you going to join us on tomorrow for the game?" Puck asked.

Finn glanced up.

"Uh, no, sorry."

"Come on!" Puck said angrily. "You always watch the game with us on Saturdays…"

"Look," Finn said quietly. "My mom's out of town for the weekend…"

"Yeah?"

"So Kurt and I are going to take advantage of that, okay?" Finn hissed.

Puck's eyes widened.

"Uh, okay. Um, have fun…?"

"Thanks," Finn smirked. "I will."

"How's that going?" Puck couldn't stop himself from saying. "I mean… with a guy? Like - what do you do?"

"You can do anything," Finn said softly. Then he turned to Puck, and leaned a little closer.

"Remember back when you looked up what a prostate was? Well, you didn't do enough research on it. You find it and you'll see - it's the best thing _ever_."

Puck gulped as Finn headed off. Well, hell if he wasn't going to be trying just that this weekend. It didn't make him gay, just… open minded, Puck decided. Anyways, if it was so awesome, everyone should be taking advantage of that - and orientation was completely besides the point.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee… sadly!

A/N: Set during the Rhodes Not Taken.

* * *

Chapter 24

"Hey, can you meet me in the auditorium at three today?"

"I can and I will," Kurt replied. He tilted his head at Finn. "What for?"

A wink was his only answer, and Kurt's heart fluttered in his chest. Finn was everything Kurt needed - spontaneous, loving… the fact that he was damn good in bed was a brilliant bonus.

Dreaming of what Finn might have in store for him, Kurt literally tap danced to his history class, ignoring the laughter that followed him.

He was happy being himself - and he was never going to try to conform to their narrow views of _normality_ again.

* * *

Kurt waited nervously until three fifteen, and then called him.

"Hey." Finn sounded breathless over the phone.

"Hey." Kurt paused hopefully, waiting for an explanation. Finn was just silent.

"Um, are you coming to the auditorium?"

"What? Oh!" Finn's voice lowered. "I - I can't - something's… something's come up."

"Are you okay?" Kurt was concerned. "You don't sound like yourself."

"Look - I'll - I'll talk with you later, okay?"

"Are we still on for -"

The call ended. Kurt blanched - Finn had hung up on him.

"Dinner?" Kurt whispered.

* * *

If Finn had something strange going on, Kurt vowed, he was going to help him through it.

Finn may have snapped at him earlier, but now that he'd had time to relax… they could talk about it, and Kurt would make it all better.

He pulled up outside the Hudson's home. He spent a minute slowly walking to the door, and finally rang the bell.

About fifteen seconds passed before someone opened the door.

"Oh hello Kurt," Carole smiled.

"Hey!" Kurt said chirpily. "I'm here to pick up Finn."

"Oh." Carole's face quickly turned to confusion. "I'm sorry, sweetie. He's not here…"

Kurt tensed, his body somehow sensing there was more.

"He's with Quinn."

Blood rushed to his head very suddenly, and he felt dizzy. _Finn had gone back to Quinn._

"It's not like _tha_t," Carole said quickly, as she saw Kurt visibly pale and sway. Taking him gently by the shoulders, she led him inside and sat him down on the couch.

"He said she needed some help with an assignment. I know he's trying to still be friends with her - but… Kurt, _look_ at me."

Slowly, Kurt met her eyes.

"My son cares about you a great deal," Carole said firmly.

"Mmmtoo," Kurt murmured, and Carole understood.

"I've never seen him happier than he's been since you two got together," Carole continued. "Finn knows it as well as I do - he would have to be incredibly stupid to give you up willingly. And my son is not _incredibly_ stupid."

The emphasis made him chuckle.

"Now you cheer up if you expect me to give you any cupcakes." Carole twinkled at him, and Kurt instinctively reached for a hug.

She squeezed him gently, and as Kurt relaxed, he realized she smelled like baking powder and nutmeg.

His mother had always smelled like flowers, Kurt remembered - and her hugs were soft and delicate. But Carole, with her firm, warm arms, and her strange scents…

Altogether, it wasn't bad - indeed it was quite nice, the boy decided.

When they pulled away, both of them quietly tried to wipe away their tears.

"I was scared for years that Dad might replace Mum with another woman."

Carole listened.

"Nobody could ever do that," Kurt said thoughtfully. "Nobody's the same as her - but there are people just as wonderful, just in different ways."

Carole smiled, no longer hiding her tears.

"I know… It hasn't been that long for you and my Dad, in the grand scheme of things - but I think things could really work out. You're - really good for him… And I'd be happy to have you as a step-mom."

"I couldn't ask for more," Carole murmured. "No matter what happens, Kurt…"

"Let's not lose this," Kurt finished for her.

This time when they smiled, it wasn't through tears.

* * *

Finn sat quietly in the park, barely able to process what Quinn was talking to him about.

His entire world had been turned upside down barely three hours ago. On his way to the auditorium, to surprise his boyfriend by singing a love song on stage... He'd been stopped by his ex-girlfriend, for a quick chat.

"_Finn, I'm pregnant."_

_He had frozen, unable to speak._

_"Say something," Quinn had begged._

Just like that - he found out was responsible for a life. For the creation of a life - and for a sixteen year old boy, there were few things more terrifying. He hadn't asked for this, Finn thought miserably. Just hours ago, he'd been so happy… Now he was a father.

There was no choice in the matter. He would be the best father he could be… He would support Quinn - he could get a job - and would make sure to be there for the baby.

Quinn lay a hand on his arm, and finally something she said penetrated through Finn's thoughts.

"I'm so glad we're back together," she said softly, sweetly, with that _look_ that used to make Finn go crazy. Now that look just made him uncomfortable.

"Quinn, you're having my baby." Finn said, out loud for the first time. "But…"

"But what?"

"I will look after you, and the baby," Finn promised. "But I can't - I can't be involved with you again - not romantically."

"But," she said faintly.

"The fact is that I'm in love with someone else," Finn told her. "Not you. But I'm not going to abandon you," he said, and squeezed her hand.

Even as her heart broke, Quinn was profoundly grateful. Finn was such a good guy - he was going to do right by her… Even though it wasn't his baby, she thought guiltily, then tried to suppress that thought - she was doing this, lying to him... for the good of the baby. Puck wouldn't make a good father - but she knew Finn would.

"Will you be okay with that?" Finn asked.

Slowly, Quinn nodded. She knew in her heart that she was lucky enough to be getting what she got.

"Yes."

"Good."

Then, finally, the dam broke, and she was crying - and Finn was holding her, and telling her everything was going to be okay.

Maybe - just maybe she could do this, Quinn hoped. As long as she had Finn by her side.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I disclaim!

A/N: Set during the Rhodes not Taken. Totally AU (in case you couldn't tell!). Song included in this chapter is Shellshock, by New Order. I do love old rock music...

* * *

Chapter 25

Reality as Kurt knew it came crumbling down with a few choice words.

"Quinn's having my baby. I - I have to spend some time with her, but I'll see you in club tomorrow, okay?"

Finn hung up, and wished he wasn't such a coward - he'd told him over the phone, not in person… But he didn't think he could take Kurt breaking up with him face to face, Finn thought miserably - he was sure that was how Kurt was going to react.

In his own room, Kurt stared at his phone and wished Quinn Fabray had never been born.

"Just when I'm finally happy," he said softly, and curled up on his bed. He took out a bottle of perfume from his drawer, sprayed a bit on his wrists, and sniffed deeply.

It was his mother's favorite perfume. Wearing it brought back good memories - and sometimes, made him feel like she was there, watching over him.

"Oh, what am I supposed to do?"

Kurt closed his eyes and hoped for an answer - but none was forthcoming.

* * *

"What's wrong, honeybee?"

"Don't call me that," Kurt snapped at April Rhodes.

"Hey, I just want to help," she said softly.

Kurt looked at her sharply.

"My boyfriend dumped me, okay?" He told her, quite defensively.

"What an idiot."

"What?" He was surprised.

"I mean, you're the cutest gay guy I've ever seen… And a pretty spectacular singer to boot. He's an idiot to give up all that."

"Thanks," Kurt said quietly.

"You know the best way to deal with rejection?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Sing about it." Grabbing Kurt's hand, April pulled him to the auditorium. "We're going to do a little performance for an imaginary audience, 'kay?"

"I'll hook up my ipod to the speakers," April continued, as Kurt stood onstage, looking rather forlorn.

When the music began, Kurt laughed.

"This is _old_."

"Well, I'm old too, sweetie," April shot back. "Now get ready."

The music slowly sped up, and April began to murmur with the background words.

Then her head snapped up, and she began to sing.

"Hold on - it's never enough! It's never enough until your heart stops beating… The deeper you get, the sweeter the pain. Don't give up the game until your heart stops beating… Until your heart…

She whirled and grabbed Kurt's hand, spinning him around before quickly dipping him.

"You call me on the phone, you left me all alone. All I get from you is shellshock. Another day goes by, and all I do is cry… All I get from you is shellshock! I'd tell the world and save my soul…"

Listening carefully, Kurt was able to sing along, about a quarter of a second after April did. Fortunately, it was a slow enough song that he could catch up.

"Rain falls down and I feel cold… A cold that sleeps within my heart - it tears the earth and sun apart. That's the way, I can win - a victim of your evil sin. You've lost the hold you've had on me by causing the changes that you never see."

"Hold on!" April cried, and Kurt couldn't help but smile as he danced with her.

"It's never enough… It's never enough - until your heart stops beating… The deeper you get, the sweeter the pain. Don't give up the game until your heart stops beating. Hold on…"

Kurt felt tears in his eyes as they went on.

"That's the day I call your name. I came to you, I called in vain. You lost the faith within your heart… The fire in your soul from the end to the start!"

April began the chorus again, and Kurt wiped away those annoying tears as he joined in.

"Hold on - it's never enough. It's never enough until your heart stops beating. The deeper you get, the sweeter the pain. Don't give up the game until your heart stops beating…"

When they were done, Kurt felt stronger - and ready to go to the Cheerios - and face Quinn.

"Thanks," he told April.

The blonde just grinned.

"Any time, hon."

* * *

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" Mercedes declared, slapping her hand down on the table.

"Don't," Kurt said strongly.

Mercedes looked at him sharply, and her demeanor softened.

"Hon, that boy lied to you. That's just despicable - telling you it was his first time, when clearly it wasn't - 'cause how else could he have knocked up Quinn?"

"I know…" Kurt stared down at his mashed potatoes bleakly.

"You did use protection, right?" Artie asked quietly.

Kurt looked up, looking fearful.

"Not - not always…"

"Oh shit," Artie and Tina responded in unison.

"It'll be okay," Mercedes added quickly. "You're not alone, Kurt. We're here for you."

As Tina and Artie joined her in nodding, Kurt felt tears welling up - he had such good friends.

* * *

"Shabby!" Sue Sylvester yelled at Quinn.

The Head Cheerleader quivered as she cautiously stretched her legs - she had felt them shaking during her performance.

"It'll be better by next time!" Quinn promised.

But of course, Sue didn't care about excuses.

"Kurt!"

Shocked that she'd actually used his name, Kurt scurried forwards.

"Take over Fabray's dance part. Think you can do that and keep your singing strong?"

"Yes, Coach!"

Kurt glanced at Quinn as he stepped to center stage, and hid his own triumph.

Taking her dance part was certainly not the same as her taking his boyfriend - but it was a start.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee in any way, shape, or form.

A/N: Still set during the week that is chronicled in 1x05, The Rhodes Not Taken. Song included is Take Me On The Floor by The Veronicas.

* * *

Chapter 26

"The lights are out and I barely know you…" Kurt drawled. "We're going up and the place is slowing down…"

The cheerleaders moved slowly behind him, undulating their bodies, as Kurt continued the opening lines,

"I knew you'd come around. You captivate me, something about you has got me - I was lonely now you make me feel alive. Will you be mine tonight?"

They leaped into motion as the music picked up, and Kurt began to sing fast.

"Take me on the floor!"

"Dadada da dadadada," Mercedes sang lowly, in the background.

"I can't take it any more…"

"Dadada da dadadada," Mercedes repeated.

"I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love… Just take me on the floor…" As he finished the chorus, Kurt looked seductively up at the intended audience, shaking his hips slowly. "I can give you _more_ - you kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch."

He moved perfectly into the dramatic, sexualized dancing, running his hands running over his body as he threw his head back and his pelvis thrust forwards.

"My heart is racing as you're moving closer… You take me higher with every breath I take. Would it be wrong to stay?"

Mercedes stepped forward, cocking her head at Kurt.

"One look at you and I know what you're thinking," she sang to him. "Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down. You turn me inside out."

"Take me on the floor," they sang together, and Kurt grinned at her as they aced the chorus again.

"I wanna kiss a girl," Kurt began singing the bridge, and though it was his least favorite line, he threw as much passion into it as he could. "I wanna kiss a girl…"

"I wanna kiss a boy," Mercedes interjected. "I wanna…"

"I wanna kiss a girl," Kurt continued. This time, he was glad that the next few lines were sung by he and Mercedes together - making the arrangement seem less homophobic than he'd honestly expected from their coach.

"I wanna kiss a girl - do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya - I wanna kiss a boy - do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya - I wanna kiss a - kiss a, kiss a, kiss a…"

Kurt threw himself into the dancing, his eyes closing as he imagined he was dancing for Finn.

"I can give you more… You kill me, you kill me, you kill me," Kurt moaned, his body shaking as he fell to his knees, and his back arched, his mouth opening in an oh-shape. Quinn's part had been sexual - and Kurt was sure as hell going to play the role even better than her…

"Please don't stop!" Kurt sang, ending on a gasping note, and his body fell forward, like a puppet whose strings had been cut at the peak of orgasm.

"Decent," Sue said grudgingly. "You can keep the dancing part - if you can do it again, but _better_ - during the performance!"

"Done!" Kurt agreed. Mercedes came up behind him, and Kurt turned to hug her.

"Thank you for backing me up."

Mercedes looked at him, and realized that he wasn't just talking about the singing.

"For you, anytime."

* * *

Finn was feeling depressed. He'd never asked to be a father - the only thing he wanted to be right now was Kurt's boyfriend.

But ever since he'd told Kurt about Quinn's condition two days ago, Kurt had been keeping away from him. Finn really wished he wouldn't - he needed Kurt's support now more than ever.

He was surprised when someone grabbed him by the arm and yanked him into a classroom.

"Tina?" Finn asked, confused, as he was shoved down onto a chair.

"I need a list of all your former and current sexual partners."

"_What?_" Finn asked incredulously.

"Because Kurt should probably get tested for HIV because of you," Tina snarled.

"But - "

"Just tell the truth!"

"It was only ever Kurt," Finn whispered, and he looked up at Tina. She could see the heartbreak in his eyes.

She paused, confused, and snapped right back.

"Then how'd Quinn get pregnant?"

"We - we got… close enough to… yeah," Finn said sadly.

"So like, what does that mean?"

"It's not your business, is it?" Finn's eyes flashed angrily. "You tell Kurt that he should ask me himself, okay? If he still gives a damn!"

"Of course he does!" Tina said indignantly.

"Then - why won't he talk to me?" Finn's voice broke.

"You were the one who told him you had to spend time with Quinn instead of him."

"But I'll always make time for Kurt - he's the most important person in my life," Finn spoke quietly. "This thing with Quinn - it all happened before Kurt and I were together… But I've told her - I'm her baby's dad, but I'm not going to be her boyfriend."

"Have you told Kurt that?"

"I - I thought he _knew_…" Realization dawned on him. "He thinks I… No!"

Finn stood abruptly and walked off. Tina just hoped he was going to do something smart.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I disclaim!

A/N: Songs mentioned: Somebody to Love by Queen, and You and Me by the Cranberries.

Another A/N: Set during the very end of Rhodes not Taken. Still very clearly AU. But isn't that how we all love it?

* * *

Chapter 27

"Kurt!"

It was a little early for Glee Club to start - but the few members who were already seated there looked up curiously as Finn strode determinedly into the room.

"Finn?" Kurt said weakly. He was standing by the piano, and the moment he saw Finn, Kurt reached out to grab the piano as if he might fall without its support.

The quarterback walked right up to Kurt, and took his face in his hands.

Mercedes' eyes widened, and she bit her lip. Maybe - just maybe - she hoped she wouldn't have to smack that foolish boy. Maybe he was actually going to do something smart.

"Kurt, I'm not getting back together with Quinn - I'm taking care of the baby, but that's it."

Mike looked startled at this revelation. When he shot Artie a questioning look, the other boy nodded to confirm his suspicions - Quinn was pregnant.

Kurt looked rather transfixed by Finn's words. Neither of the boys looked away from each other.

"I just - I want to be with _you_," Finn sighed. "For as long as you're willing to have me. And I didn't lie, I swear - you _were_ my first - what happened with Quinn was a freak accident, it shouldn't have happened."

Artie's eyebrows shot up a little more. He looked to Tina, who had followed Finn and was now standing in the doorway, and they exchanged speculative glances.

"I've never - done _it_ with anyone else, there's no way I gave you anything… _bad_, you know? You're the only person I've wanted to make love with - you're the only one I've ever _loved_."

Kurt breathed, looking intently at Finn - and only saw honesty and love in his eyes.

"I love you too, Finn." His voice broke on the word love.

Beaming, Finn leaned in and kissed his boyfriend. Kurt sighed, and responded happily, feeling all the pain and and worry of the past two days wash away with each gentle swipe of Finn's tongue across his lips and into his mouth.

They didn't notice the clapping.

Tina, Artie, Mercedes, and Mike were all grinning at each other as they applauded the couple reuniting.

"Can you guys make out at every meeting?" Brittany asked looking at them hungrily.

Kurt flushed as he finally, reluctantly, pulled away.

"I love you so much," Finn whispered in Kurt's ear as he held him tightly. Kurt buried his face in Finn's chest, and tried not to cry.

* * *

It was Friday night, and Kurt was feeling particularly fabulous. Wearing a cowboy outfit and dancing for an audience did that to him.

"That was amazing," Kurt congratulated April.

"Thank you." But the older woman's smile was bittersweet.

Without thinking, Kurt reached out and hugged April tightly.

"I have to go," April said suddenly, emotionally. "Kurt - take the solo."

"What - " He stared, as she slipped out.

"She's leaving?" Tina was confused. "Why?"

"I could smell the alcohol on her breath," Finn said quietly. "I think... she was ashamed."

"Go out there and kick it," Mercedes told Kurt.

"You know the part," Artie agreed.

Kurt glanced around the club, and was warmed by the approving faces he saw.

"I'd be honored," he said softly.

* * *

When Kurt marched onto the stage, leading the rest of the group, he felt no nervousness, for once in his life. He was there to perform - and he had his boyfriend _and_ his friends by his side. They weren't going to let him down - and he was going to make them proud.

"Can anybody… find me.. somebody to love?" Kurt opened his eyes as the introduction ended, and stepped forward to lead.

"Ooh - ooh - ooh… Each morning I get up I die a little," Kurt sang proudly. "Can barely stand on my feet. Take a look in the mirror and cry - Lord what you're doing to me."

He wasn't sure if a performance had ever felt so good.

Kurt sang with all his heart behind it - and the audience could see it. He glanced over the admiring faces at the Invitational, and suddenly had a flash of a future - he was facing an audience of thousands as he sang on Broadway…

Somehow he wasn't distracted by his dreaming, and danced between Finn and Mercedes, smiling at his boyfriend as Finn backed him up with the 'somebodys.'

"I get down on my knees and I start to pray," Kurt sang. "Til the tears run down from my eyes. Lord - somebody - somebody… Can anybody find me - somebody to love?"

He held the note, never wavering.

On the next turn, Kurt was shocked to see Rachel standing in the back, between Mike and Matt, singing with the others. When had she appeared? She was content singing back-up?

"Ohhhh Lord…" Kurt looked down, and listened to the others beginning to chant.

"Somebody - somebody. Somebody - somebody…"

Maybe Kurt didn't believe in a God. But he silently cast out a thank you to everything and everyone - because he had indeed found somebody to love.

"Can anybody find me - somebody to lo-oo-ooo-oo-ove?" Kurt enunciated every extended syllable, and as the song ended, he felt the rush of his accomplishment.

Kurt stepped forward, took Mercedes and Finn's hands, and raised them up. They followed suit, and in a moment, all of Glee was standing with their arms raised.

Kurt slowly pulled down into a bow - and each side of the club bowed down alongside him in a beautiful wave effect.

The crowd went wild.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee in any way.

A/N: Set between Rhodes Not Taken and Vitamin D.

Warning: Terrible amounts of cutesy-ness in this chapter. You have been forewarned.

* * *

Chapter 28

"You're so beautiful when you let go, and sing your heart out," Finn sighed, unable to stop looking at Kurt as he started up the car.

Kurt smiled back, but focused on backing up the car for a minute. Finn listened to the music that automatically started as the engine did - Kurt always left his cds in.

_I'm not going out tonight 'cos I don't want to go. I am staying at home tonight 'cos I don't want to know. You revealed a world to me and I would never be... dwelling in such happiness, your gift on purity._

"She's not as good a singer as you," Finn commented.

"Dolores O'Riordan is _amazing_," Kurt gasped. "The Cranberries would have been nothing without her voice and style."

"Sure," Finn agreed. "I stand by what I said."

Kurt shot him a slightly annoyed, but mostly flattered look.

_Aahh, you and me it will always be. You and me forever be, eternally it will always be you and me. _

"I can't… see the future," Finn spoke over the song. "But I can definitely tell you I want that."

"Want what?" Kurt's mouth felt dry.

"You and me - always. It's hard to imagine not having you with me. These last three days… Oh Kurt - I was in hell."

"For me as well," Kurt whispered.

_I didn't pay attention to the ones who never cared. Find your own direction 'cos there's sweetness in the air… You will be the world to me and I will always be. Dwelling in this happiness, your gift of purity._

"You know the song is actually about her singing to her baby daughter."

"I - uh… didn't, actually." Finn swallowed.

"I think… it could be amazing." Kurt said softly.

"A baby?"

"Yeah," said Kurt shyly. "I could help, you know, with… the baby."

"You'll be an amazing dad."

Kurt blinked away a tear.

"If we had a kid, I wonder what it would look like," Finn pondered.

He noticed Kurt's pained look.

"You don't want kids?"

"I _do_," Kurt said miserably. "When I was little… I wanted to have babies. When Sally Stiles told me I couldn't - I went home and cried for hours."

Finn felt his heart go out to that young Kurt, separated from him by so many years. He wanted to comfort that little boy, and tell

"Well, there's cool new science developments every day, you could probably get pregnant in another few years… Hey, you could probably clone yourself soon enough."

"I don't want an exact copy of me," Kurt laughed.

"That could be fun," Finn murmured, his eyes lidding…

"I'd want it to look more like you."

Finn looked at him, loving and amused.

"Let's wait another ten years, please? I think one kid's going to be enough to handle."

"Probably," Kurt giggled.

"But think of how lucky she'll be… She'll have a mom _and_ two gay dads."

"As long as we don't raise her to be anything like Rachel," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, how on earth does something like that happen?" Finn wondered.

They both shrugged when they looked at each other.

"I really think she's a girl," Kurt grinned. "We've said _she_ too many times already. Now it can't be a boy."

"What should we name her?" Finn blurted.

Kurt bit his lip to keep from shouting out what he wanted.

"It's going to be Quinn's decision, Finn. She is the mother."

"Shouldn't it be a joint decision? I am the dad," Finn scowled.

"Hush, I'll let you name the first of our kids." Kurt said teasingly.

"Okay." Finn seemed absolutely content with that. "Hmmm." He was lost deep in thought, pondering names for children.

Kurt's heart flipped at Finn's response. They'd been together for a month, and Finn was already comfortable talking about things like this.

It didn't mean that anything was actually being planned, but to know that Finn wasn't scared of such things with him…

"As long as I've got you to help me, I think I might make a decent dad," Finn admitted.

"No, you're not." Kurt paused. "You're going to be fantastic."

Somehow he knew it was true.

* * *

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm sick all the time - I'm gaining weight - and I almost fell off the pyramid a couple days ago." Quinn sounded absolutely miserable.

"I'm sorry." Finn slowly put an arm over her shoulders, and squeezed gently. "I never meant for this to happen, Quinn."

"I know, Finn... You know the worst thing? I can't even tell my mom," Quinn sighed.

"Why not?"

"My parents would kill me. Or disown me," Quinn shivered.

"Really?" Finn was shocked. He'd met the Fabrays a few times, and they'd always seemed perfectly nice to him, if a bit intimidating.

"I'm the president of the celibacy club!" Quinn reminded him. "I'm supposed to go to this chastity ball in a month…"

"Well, they're going to find out sooner or later," Finn pointed out.

"I know, okay?" Quinn snapped.

Finn was quiet, but didn't let go of her. He knew now that this was just how Quinn acted when she was secretly hurt or scared.

"Again, again!" The voice of a little girl sounded, excited and loud, as they approached the park.

"All right, hold your horses, missy. I can only do an underdog every tenth swing."

Quinn and Finn looked at each other, surprised to hear Kurt's distinctive voice.

"Hey Kurt!" Finn grinned, as he turned Quinn to approach them.

The other boy looked over and beamed back brilliantly. Not for the first time, Quinn felt sorry for the boy - he was so clearly in love with Finn, it was amazing that Finn hadn't noticed...

"Hello Finn. What are you doing here?"

"Just walking and talking. Hey," Finn nodded at the little girl, whom Kurt was still pushing on the swing.

"Finn's a funny name," the little brunette said, looking at him with curious eyes.

"Yeah, well what's yours?" Finn smiled at her.

"Emily Leanne Todd," she said, rather prissily, and Finn looked at Kurt with some amusement. She sounded just like he imagined Kurt must have sounded at her age - proud and bossy.

"Nice to meet you. This is my friend Quinn."

"Hello, Emily," Quinn said, sounding quite friendly.

The girl smiled at her shyly.

"Quinn is a pretty name."

"Thank you."

"Sounds as funny as mine," Finn mumbled, rolling his eyes. Kurt chuckled, and came out from behind the swing area.

"My arms are getting tired, would you take a turn, Quinn?"

"Sure," the blonde smiled, when Emily nodded excitedly.

Kurt and Finn walked slowly to the slide - close enough to keep an eye on the girls, but far enough to not be heard.

"So she's the girl you babysit?"

"Yes, just a couple of times a month," Kurt confirmed. "She lives a few houses down from me… You know the light blue house?"

"With the weird reindeer lights in the front yard?"

"Yep. Emily's parents leave up their Christmas decorations for months."

They watched Quinn and Emily, laughing together about something.

"Higher!" the little girl insisted.

Quinn couldn't help but feel warmed by her innocent smile. That was something she didn't get to see often…

"How old are you?"

"Six and three quarters," was the prompt answer.

"I see… I'm sixteen and one twelfth."

"Wow. You're pretty for someone that old."

Kurt heard that, and giggled loudly enough for Quinn to hear. She just smiled at him, and went back to talking with the little girl.

Maybe this mothering thing wasn't going to be too bad after all…

Quinn's mind drifted off, imagining a little baby to hold... In a few years, she could teach that baby how to swing... or how to bicycle... or how to read…

Absent-mindedly, she continued to push the swing, harder than she'd intended.

"Aaah!" Emily cried as she went flying off the top of the swing's arc, unready to have gone that high.

"Oh my God!" Kurt raced over, Finn on his heels. He knelt beside Emily, helping her up - and Finn easily swung her up into his arms.

"Where does it hurt, sweetie?" Kurt asked concernedly.

Silently, she pointed to one knee.

"Oh, you've got a scratch there." Finn said kindly.

"Luckily I brought bandaids with me," Kurt smiled at her. "What kind would you like - Hello Kitty or Strawberry Shortcake?"

As Emily pondered that choice, Finn lifted her leg up and pressed a soft kiss to her knee.

"Is that any better?" Finn asked.

Emily shook her head.

"She might need another one," Kurt said slowly, a twinkle in his eyes. Finn kissed it again, then again - and a giggle escaped from the little girl's mouth.

"Hello Kitty," she said finally. Kurt fished out her selection, and carefully put it on the scratch.

"All better!" Kurt announced.

"Hello Kitty's magic like that," Finn agreed.

Emily grinned, and wiggled - so Finn set her down - and she ran off to the slide.

Quinn watched, tears in her eyes.

They had known _exactly_ what to do… While she had just frozen up.

Finn smiled at Kurt as they watched the little girl head off. Without thinking, he pulled Kurt into a short, sweet kiss.

"What did I tell you? You're so good with her."

Kurt relaxed into Finn's embrace, completely forgetting about Quinn - and how they hadn't told her yet about them.

Quinn watched in shock. She knew that Finn was in love with someone - but _Kurt Hummel_? Quinn wasn't expecting_ that._

And she certainly was expecting both of them to look so damn radiant just from holding each other.

Slowly, she walked over to them - and they looked up, and had varying degrees of guilt wash across their face... Finn flushed, and Kurt just sighed, but smiled at her.

"Hey," Kurt said quietly, finally realizing that they had just come out to her - quite unintentionally.

They waited for Quinn to say something.

"You're really good with her," Quinn said quietly.

"Thanks," Kurt replied. When she said nothing more, he felt a wave of affection for her acceptance. Not that he needed it... But it was nice to have anyways.

The trio just looked at each other without saying anything. Then Finn reached out his other arm, and wrapped it around Quinn. She sank forward, her head on his chest. Quinn felt another arm wrap around her - and realized that Kurt had joined in.

"You've got both of us looking out for you," Kurt promised quietly.

Quinn nodded, and somehow, when she cried, she didn't feel embarrassed. When she finished, she looked up at Kurt, who smiled and handed her...

"It's a moist toilette."

Quinn giggled, and wiped her face carefully with it. When she was done, Kurt took it back, calmly folded it up, and tucked it into a small plastic bag.

"Now go see Emily," Finn suggested. "She's fine, you know."

"I can tell she likes you," Kurt added.

Quinn smiled shyly, and headed over to Emily, who was standing at the top of the slide. She smoothed her purple skirt, then sat down, ready to slide - and looked at Quinn.

"Will you catch me?"

"Of course," Quinn said automatically.

Emily beamed, and when she came down the slide, Quinn caught her and hugged her.

"How's your knee?" She couldn't help but ask.

"It's okay!" the girl chirped. "Kurt gave me a _Hello Kitty_ bandaid. And Finn kissed it better." She looked at Quinn, wrapping her arms around the girl's neck.

"Would you like to kiss it better too?" Emily offered.

Quinn turned the girl around in her arms and kissed her knee.

"Good?"

"Good," Emily agreed. "Will you come play with me next Saturday?"

"If Kurt doesn't mind," Quinn said happily.

"Of course not," Kurt called over.

"Then yes." Quinn squeezed the little girl in her arms. "I would love to."

She set Emily down, and followed her to the tire swing, one hand on her belly. Only one thought ran through her mind.

_So, little baby - are you a girl or boy?_


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee… sadly…

A/N: Set between Rhodes not Taken and Vitamin D. Song is Shook Me All Night Long by AC/DC.

Another A/N: Warning: mention of heterosexual sex!

* * *

Chapter 29

It was almost hard to believe that three terrible days of heart wrenching fear and confusion were truly over.

Kurt still loved him, despite how he had fucked up with Quinn - and he'd welcomed him straight back into his life. Finn was quite convinced that he didn't deserve such kind treatment, but he couldn't help but accept it - he never wanted to be without Kurt again.

Sighing deeply, Finn stepped up behind Kurt, pressing against him and wrapping an arm around his chest.

"Hey," Kurt said softly, as he continued washing dishes.

"Hey yourself." Finn nuzzled Kurt's hair and sniffed. Somehow the sweet, fruity smell of Kurt's hair calmed him like few other things could.

They paused, just savoring the moment, and Finn heard the song change.

"You love having a soundtrack to your life," Finn noted.

Kurt nodded his head along to the beat, then quite suddenly, spun around and sang.

"He was a fast machine - he kept his motor clean.. He was the best damn man I had ever seen. He had the sightless eyes, telling me no lies…"

His voice was low and husky, and Finn somehow managed to marvel at Kurt's versatile range - in between being stunned and aroused.

"Knocking me out with those American thighs - " Kurt brought his hands up to push Finn across the room. "Taking more than his share - " He did it again, before sauntering close and practically growing. "Had me fighting for air… _He told me to come but I was already there…" _

Finn grinned, settling with his back against the wall to enjoy the show...

Kurt was dancing for him, his pelvis slowly grinding against the air that Finn was suddenly so jealous of, his hands running over his own body…

"'Cause the walls start shaking, the earth was quaking, my mind was aching - and we were making it and you… Shook me all night long! Yeah you - shook me all night long…"

Kurt twirled and felt up his hips and thighs for his appreciative audience.

"Working double time on the seduction line… He was one of a kind, he's just mine all mine… He wanted no applause. Just another course - made a meal out of me and came back for more. Had to cool me down to take another round… Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing. 'Cause the walls were shaking, the earth was quaking, my mind was aching and we were making it and you…"

He pressed up against Finn, and both boys were made instantly aware of just how excited the performance was making each of them.

"Shook me all night long," Kurt continued breathily, and Finn _needed _more, lifting him in his arms as he kissed him with devastating precision yet hot desperation.

"Finn," Kurt whispered frantically into the kiss.

"Mmm?" Finn took a few minutes to completely conquer Kurt's mouth with his tongue, then let Kurt catch his breath.

"You want to shake me all night long?"

Finn's growl, as he walked out of the room and up the stairs to his room, Kurt still in his arms, was answer enough.

* * *

On that same Saturday night, Will Shuester was exhausted. He'd spent the entire first half of his weekend grading what seemed like thousands of Spanish exams.

Will crawled into bed, ready to sleep.

He wasn't expecting his wife to jump him and start tearing his clothes off.

"Terri - what?" He tried to ask.

"Shh, Will, I'm horny." She was determined, and there was no stopping her.

Why not? Will thought, then felt guilty that it was his only reason. He should want to have sex with Terri all the time… But he honestly never thought about it anymore.

When they finished, Terri rolled off of him, sighed happily, and laid a hand over her stomach and went to sleep, without a word to Will.

He just lay there, feeling angry - at himself. He should be happy to be having sex with his pregnant wife… But it didn't bring him the same feelings of love he'd felt for her once.

Will was ashamed to be thinking of other people in their bed… But he couldn't help his overactive imagination.

Long ago memories had been at the front of his mind for weeks now. He couldn't get them out of his head, Will cursed.

Feeling miserable about his own wants and needs, Will slowly went to sleep, pursued by dreams of passionate, fulfilling lovemaking - the kind that he had so rarely experienced with his wife of five years - until the morning came.

Just a few feet away, her arms wrapped around herself, a hand laying on her flat stomach, Terri Shuester was dreaming of having a baby.

Underneath her resting hand, her dream was slowly and surely coming true.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

A/N: Mention of sex… Again. ^_^ Remember - reviews are like drugs for us writers. So please, be an enabler.

* * *

Chapter 30

Kurt sat in the front row of the auditorium, waiting in anticipation. Finn had told him to show up at 3:15 today - Kurt suspected that it to do whatever he'd planned on doing a week earlier, before the news about Quinn had put their plans on hold.

The music came on, and Kurt only needed a beat to recognize the song.

Finn walked out onto the stage, into a tight black shirt and snug jeans - oh my did Kurt love it when he dressed up.

He looked right at Kurt, and pointed to him as he began to sing.

"Every breath you take… And every move you make… Every bond you break, every step you take, I'll be watching you."

He tapped his foot as he sang, and Kurt was too caught up in Finn's voice to be too creeped out by the song.

"Every single day and every word you say… Every game you play, Every night you stay, I'll be watching you. Oh can't you see you belong to me? How my poor heart aches with every step you take… Every move you make and every vow you break. Every smile you fake, every claim you stake, I'll be watching you."

Finn tossed the microphone into his other hand as he fell to his knees and sang more powerfully than before.

"Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace. I dream at night, I can only see your face. I look around but it's you I can't replace… I feel so cold and I long for your embrace - I keep crying baby, baby please!"

He was crawling on his knees to the edge of the stage, singing his heart out, and Kurt knew it was just for him, and it made him feel so amazing.

"Oh can't you see you belong to me? How my poor heart aches with every step you take… Every move you make… And every vow you break. Every smile you fake, every claim you stake, I'll be watching you. Every move you make, every step you take, I'll be watching you…"

Kurt sighed, enraptured, as Finn repeated the chorus, never looking away, until the song ended.

Slowly, Kurt stood, and walked up to the stage - and sunk to his knees beside Finn.

"Finn, that was lovely," Kurt sighed, and kissed his boyfriend as tenderly as he could. "But you realize that's a total stalker song, right?"

"Oh." Finn's face fell.

"I loved it though," Kurt whispered, and kissed him again, a little harder, then sucked Finn's tongue into his mouth and didn't let it go for a while.

Finn moaned, and Kurt would have smiled if his mouth wasn't so busy.

"I love your voice," Kurt admitted lowly, in between kisses. "It's so powerful. In this song - you sounded so dark, so _possessive_." Kurt bit his lip, before telling him. "I _love_ it when you're possessive."

"Well, you do belong to me," the taller boy said easily, taking Kurt's head and tilting it back so he could have complete control over the next kiss which left Kurt gasping and clutching at Finn's arms for support.

"Yes," Kurt shivered. "And you…"

"Definitely belong to you too," Finn said softly, and then he was standing and walking backstage, pulling Kurt with him.

"_This_." Finn pointed to the spot, "Is where we first kissed. What do you say we desecrate the spot?"

"You mean consecrate?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, amused.

"Whatever word means I get to have you against the wall," Finn breathed hotly against Kurt's ear, and Kurt moaned.

"All you have to say is please."

"_Please_."

* * *

"You know what's bugging me? I haven't been slushied, dumpster-tossed, or even flushed - in two weeks."

Kurt's group of friends stared at him like he'd grown another head.

"How is that a bad thing?" Artie asked, frowning.

"I think they're planning something big," Kurt hissed, looking nervously at the jock's table.

"Come to think of it - I haven't been bullied in weeks either," Mercedes frowned. "What's up with that?"

"They still slushie me," Tina pointed out. Kurt wrapped a comforting arm around his friend.

"Hey." Artie's eyes lit up. "Two weeks - isn't that about when you joined the Cheerios?"

"Yeah…" Kurt said slowly.

"Maybe that's why the jocks are leaving you alone."

"I doubt that would stop them." Kurt said speculatively.

"Maybe Ms. Sylvester talked to them," Artie continued. "Nobody crosses her, not even the jocks."

* * *

_Two weeks previously..._

"If you touch one piece of perfect hair on his fruity little head, I will destroy you." Sue smiled calmly at the jocks she had gathered. "He's our rising star - Hummel's going to give us that edge the Cheerios need to win Nationals. If you ruin that in any way… You want to end up like Whitcomb? Never did find him, did they?"

The jocks all trembled as one.

Oh yes, they remembered Trevor Whitcomb. He was the hockey player who had tried to force himself on a Cheerio last year. When word had gotten out about it, Trevor was already gone…

All that the police had found was his blood-stained hat by the creek…. Nobody had ever seen Whitcomb again.

"I didn't think so," Sue said smugly, and strode off… She stopped in the door, and looked back. "Leave the black girl too - she's one of ours now."

The jocks were left silent and terrified.

Just as Sue intended.

* * *

But one of the jocks was resenting Coach Sylvester's rule. The other jocks were cowed by her - but Ford Gibson was going to stand up for what was good and right. Gibson watched Kurt Hummel stroll out of the school, in those fucking tight _gay_ pants, and suddenly decided that he had to put that little fag Hummel in his place once and for all…

Nobody was following Hummel, and it wasn't the end of the day… So nobody should be going out towards the parking lot anytime soon.

The young homophobe grinned malevolently to himself as he closed his locker - and slowly followed Kurt Hummel, his fists clenching as he imagined what he was going to do.

Oh yes, he had _big_ plans for that boy.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee in any way.

A/N: As ever, there is implied sex between Kurt and Finn, but nothing explicit.

* * *

Kurt's dreams are strange. He's running through dark tunnels, trying to outrun something - but he doesn't know what it is. All he knows is that it won't give up. Maybe, if he keeps running, he'll reach that light in the distance, and find safety.

Every minute or so, little creatures peek up at him.

"Please wake up, I need you, Kurt. I love you so much." A bat tells him.

"Everybody misses you, kid." A centipede says, and Kurt flicks it off his arm with a small shriek.

"I can't lose you. Not since I've just found you. _She _needs you too, Kurt." A little sparrow flies by him, and takes the left path in a fork when Kurt takes the right one.

"You're the best friend I've ever had, and I can't… I can't lose you." A mouse squeaks as Kurt hurries by.

"Kurt. Don't leave me. Alone. Laura, please - it can't be his time yet. _Please_."

Kurt stops, almost stumbling.

"Dad?" He whispers, and peeks to the side. There's a smaller tunnel, and there's no light there.

He looks up. The thing that is running towards him is still coming, and Kurt can hear it growling.

The light is tempting - it could be so _good_ - but Kurt knows.

His dad needs him. Finn needs him.

And hell, Kurt still needs all of them, too.

He dives into the dark passage, and hits his head -

"Ow," Kurt whines, and his eyes open.

* * *

Kurt woke up slowly, to hear a beautiful soprano voice, clear and unwavering in song.

"Silver wings, they fly... They know the call of freedom and they're blessed. Some black hands against hte sky - with twisted rocks that run to the sea. Living on your western shore. Saw summer sunsets, asked for more. Stood by your atlantic sea and sang a song of Ireland…"

He looked up and saw Brittany sitting beside him. She was holding his hand.

"Brittany?"

"Oh!" She gasped, sitting up, and beaming at him. "You're awake!"

"Yes..." Kurt looked around the room. It was white, and cool, and rather forbidding. "Why... what... How did we get here?"

"Santana drove me over. She's making Finn and Quinn eat lunch. They haven't eaten since you fell asleep yesterday."

"Brittany - are we in the hospital?" Kurt sat up, and gasped as he fell right back, a sharp, burning pain in his chest.

"Oh - I'm supposed to call..." Brittany stood and ran to the door. "Calling the nurse! Calling the nurse! Kurt woke up!"

Kurt heard the sound of racing footsteps.

"Kurt!" Finn ran through the door, followed by Quinn and Santana. He said nothing more, just rushed to his boyfriend's side, and grabbed his hand.

"Hey," Kurt smiled at him. Finn's eyes were suspiciously damp.

Quinn grabbed Kurt's other hand and promptly burst into tears.

"It's okay," Kurt said, bewildered.

"No, its not," Santana said shortly.

"Why... what happened? Why am I here?" Kurt pleaded.

"That… that bastard got you," Finn choked out.

Kurt squeezed his hand.

"It was Gibson," Santana said crisply. Finn and Quinn looked far too upset to tell the story.

"He got you in the parking lot. We don't know how long he was beating you until Karofsky came along."

"Karofsky?" Kurt was even more confused.

"He pulled Gibson off of you, and was yelling until someone came. Ms. Pillsbury called 911… Mr. Shue got the club together, and we all came with."

"You're going to be okay," Quinn continued. "The doctor said your ribs are healing already, but you're going to be one big bruise for a while."

"I was so scared," Finn whispered, trembling, almost not believing that Kurt was awake.

"Gibson's going to jail," Santana added.

"Too bad," Finn snarled. "Makes it harder to kill him."

"Finn!" Kurt barked.

The other boy looked at him, worried again.

"I'm here," Kurt whispered, and pulled Finn in as close as he could with his weak arms. "I'm not leaving you."

"Good," Finn groaned, and he pressed his lips gently, cautiously, to Kurt's mouth. Kurt growled, and kissed him fiercely.

"I'm not dying, Finn. _Kiss_ing me isn't going to hurt me."

"Actually, kissing has been known to quicken the body's natural healing processes."

Kurt and Finn reluctantly looked away, and smiled nervously up at the doctor who had just come in.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel. I'm Doctor Humphrey. It's good to see you're awake. That means your concussion isn't as bad as it could have been."

"Yay," Brittany said cheerfully.

"Good," Finn whispered.

"There should be no permanent problems. But I'm recommending you stay here for another two days, allow your ribs to heal some more, and then confine you to bed rest - at home if you so choose - for a week."

_"A week?" _Kurt gasped. This was going to be awful...

* * *

"No need to be grumpy, now we all get to take care of you," Mercedes said happily. "Open up, airplane's coming in."

Kurt glared as he opened her mouth and allowed her to spoon feed him. Mercedes had insisted on feeding him, and she wouldn't take no for an answer. Normally Kurt wouldn't allow this sort of thing, but his arms still hurt… And that homemade chicken noodle soup smelled just smelled so _delicious_.

Finn and Quinn giggled like little girls.

"Vroom!" Mercedes said as she slipped the first bite into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt chewed slowly, looking supremely dignified.

His best friend looked at him expectantly.

"It's delicious," Kurt proclaimed.

"The mission was successful, Red Leader," Mercedes said in her deepest voice. "Returning to the base… Second run, captain?"

"Yes please," Kurt rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but smile. His friends knew just how to make him feel better.

* * *

It had been four days.

Four days of drudgingly miserable classes. Not even Glee was enough to cheer him up… Not without Kurt there.

Four days of strictly hands-off Kurt… His body was still one big bruise (every time Finn changed those bandages, he wanted to kill Gibson - damn the US legal system), so there was no hungry, possessive, you're-mine-and-I'm-never-letting-anyone-near-you-again sex happening.

"If I was a Colombian drug lord, I wouldn't have these problems," Finn muttered.

"What?" Kurt looked confused.

"Uh, do you want a cookie? My mom baked some for you."

"No thanks," Kurt sighed, then added, quite mischievously. "I'd rather have you."

Finn looked at him with wide eyes.

"I miss touching you," Kurt whispered.

"God, me too," Finn groaned. "But I don't want to hurt you."

"Not _all_ of me is injured," Kurt lifted an eyebrow. He moved a hand to his waistband.

Oh, so it was a _dare_.

That explained how Finn's mouth went from Kurt's lips to another place in about twenty seconds flat. An embarrassingly short time later, Finn sat back up, looking quite satisfied as he licked his lips and carefully tucked Kurt back into his boxers.

_"Ahhh_," Kurt sighed blissfully. "I think you made my brain melt."

"Like ice cream." Finn grinned unrepentantly. "Only better." He kissed Kurt deeply, letting his boyfriend taste himself on his tongue.

Kurt smiled against Finn's lips and gently let his tongue slide along Finn's. It was good - just slow, and sweet as Kurt quivered through the last of his aftershocks. They stayed like that until Kurt ran out of breath.

"I love you." Finn said simply, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

Kurt snuggled closer, and said those words right back. Amazingly enough, every day, he fell in love with Finn a little bit more.

He didn't think things could get much better than that.


End file.
